


Prince Mononoke

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/U, Fluff, M/M, Princess Mononoke - Freeform, Romance, Slow romance (sort of), Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient times the land lay covered in forest, where from ages long past dwelt the spirits of the gods, back then man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by most of the great forest were destroyed, those who remain were guarded by gigantic beast who owe their allegiance to the great forest spirit for those were the days of gods and demons.</p><p>*Those who watched Princess Mononoke, will know what I'm talking about, same concept theme, but with some twist. Turning it into a series&</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cursed Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Yes.....finally posted Chapter two....Enjoy the read, comments and kudos are needed for me to continue!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi a prince of a small village in the east, discover there was evil happening in the west, that evil was brought down on to his people which would change his life indefinitely.  
> He will have to travel with unclouded eyes from hatred to see pass to the truth. He embarked on a long long journey to the west leaving his home and friends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Chapter one, enjoy our beloved Levi <3 Comments and Kudos are welcome."

 

**Chapter One**

**The Cursed Prince**

 

In ancient times the land lay covered in forest, where from ages long past dwelt the spirits of the gods, back then man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by most of the great forest were destroyed, those who remain were guarded by gigantic beast who owe their allegiance to the great forest spirit for those were the days of gods and demons.

***

“Sasha! Sasha stop shoving our hard earned work down your pipe hole, can't you wait until we get to the village before you eat!”

 

The brunette hair girl shook her head making the pony tail sway back and forth in motion.

 

“But...but...but I'm soo hungry....and it looked so delicious...I couldn't help myself.”

 

The girl wailed as Leah gave her a scolding look.

 

“Calm down, Leah. It's okay I picked up some more than usual let Sasha have her snack.”

Kristine replied trying to calm the tension between two of her best friends.

 

“Krissy, I wish you would stop babying her. She could have hold out a little while longer.”

 

She replied quite firmly, it was not like this was the first time that Sasha ate half of their gathering due to to her hunger(ous) appetite.

 

“Now now, stop fighting, we got what we needed so lets go back okay?”

 

For a few moments longer Leah finally gave in with a defeated sigh a pout clearly on the young girl face, but eventually she gave a brief nod of her head toward Krissy who was patting a crying Sasha...

 

“Alright, but this is the last time...I mean it...”

  
They all knew it wasn't going to be a last time because they all laughed among themselves making their way back toward their small village. It was until then only after a little while did they began to notice something strange about the forest they traveled in.

 

There were no animals in which they could see....nor was their any birds that were soaring in the day light sky much less their chirping sounds amongst the many branches. There wasn't even an insect calling amongst them and that was odd at this season since this time of year was famous for their mating cycle.

 

It was obvious among the three girls that the whole atmosphere of it all was strange, more so for Leah who had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Come on girls, pick up the pace.”

 

Leah didn't have to tell them twice because they were walking quickly of the forest they venture in to being back on civilized pavement they imprinted on by their everyday walking or wheels that transported things in and out of their private village in which no outsider had access too. Following along the marked path they could see the stony wall that formed a narrowed path from going in and out of their village home. The path may be narrowed, but two people can squeeze by each other on either side if need be.

 

**

 

Words were sent out by the wise woman wanting everyone who left their village to return. For she had seen something dreadful to come to pass through their village. Those words traveled out swiftly reaching the ears of the prince. Levi himself volunteered to spread the message outside their walls himself, it was not only because he knew his younger sister were outside these walls, but also because he wanted to know what was truly going on.

 

Leaving the village at once, he set out with his gear on him calling out to his furry friend to give him a ride, Haku heard his master call and galloped toward him in speed it took years of practice to time it perfectly for him to grab hold of the antler horn kicking off the ground for him to lift himself up easily sliding on to the beast back as they continue downward.

 

It wasn't long before Levi travel meet up with his younger sister, he urged Haku to slow down into a halt.

  
“Leah, the wise woman want all of the villagers to return back to the village. Go now.”  
  
“We will, brother but there's something strange going on in the woods we just ran into Gunther moments before and he confirmed our suspicion that there weren't any creatures that inhabited the forest now. It's as if they all ran away or gone into hiding.”

 

Levi looked over to the wooded area, she was right. When he looked up toward the sky he didn't see any birds that hover it. Looking back down toward his sister he pointed toward their village.

 

“I'll go check it out with Pixis, but for now get back to the village, Leah.”

  
“Mn. Be safe, Levi.”

 

Ushering Sasha and Kristine onward she gave one last look at Levi retreating form before running after the girls with their basket either on their side or above their head back toward the village, she had a feeling something terrible might happen to her brother and she tried to squish that feeling underneath her pounding feet. Levi is strong....the strongest human alive....he would be safe...he always will...after all he was humanity's strongest prince...but even so....Leah prayed for his safety never the less.

 

**

 

 

Levi made sure that Leah and her group of friends were on their way when he grabbed hold of Haku's reigns signaling him into motion a short distant away in full gallop he jumped off the elk back making steady progress climbing his way up the wooded step latter the way the tower was made was twisted in a round about way, but it was structurally founded so they never tried to do anything else with it. Those who didn't know how it was made wouldn't know how to climb up there so swiftly as Levi. Mid-way up the tower he paused narrowing his eyes at a certain area ….it had darken....moved even, until it was silently still...

  
“Somethings there...”

 

Whatever it was....it was coming fast, shifting his bow and arrow promptly on his back with his sword at his side. He finally made his way to the very top of the tower, leaping over the railing he stood beside Pixis who held a look of half concern and half seriousness upon his face. Which was unusual to the usual carefree expression he has always worn. It wasn't like the time as before where they had to look over their shoulder and fight on a daily basic.

 

Pixis never looked in Levi direction he knew who it was without having to visually see him.

  
“What do you think it is.”

 

Rather or not Pixis meant it as a question for him to answer or not he replied never the less.

 

“Don't know.”

  
Whatever it was...Levi knew it wasn't a human making such disturbance that the inhabit that lived in that forest would vanish entirely.

  
“Whatever it is....”

 

Pixis responded,

 

“It's not human...”

 

He finished as he continue to stare, he let his eyes narrowed and for a moment, Levi figured as much so he only gave a curt nod to the man beside him who was trying to see through all the vegetation as if he had some sort of physic power to see through trees and heavy bushes. Levi own eyes travel toward that wooded section from earlier. Something about that spot told him it would come from there and not anywhere else.

.

  
Not long after did Levi see some subtle movements it was a stark reminder that the wood had been so silently still it was unnerving. Shortly after the leaves began to rustle and shake pierced until it stopped just as quickly as it had began. The color of the leaves changing until it was dark and crumbling purple. It had happen so quickly that Levi acted on impulse by pulling off his bow he set up his arrow among the window wedge that was on his bow taking the strings into his skillful fingers, he taunted his bow by pulling the string further back the arrow securely in place he focused his eyes on the target and took aim waiting for a clear shot when it burst through the woods. All he saw at that moment were some wiggly looking ring worm appearing on the dead section of the forest, the shade in color identical. Talk about leaches sucking the life right out of you, that one there was a prime example in his book. Levi couldn't help the way his finger twitched. His face still remaining the same way with a look of disgust in his eyes.

  
“Fucking Disgusting....”

 

He mutter, as soon as he utter those words the bricked walls exploded and something demonic came crawling out of the forest and toward their way. At first it was slow as if it was struggling or disoriented either way it must have found what it was looking for because it was coming their way and fast.

 

As soon as it reached the clearing it paused once and that was when it had reached a particular sunlit area. Levi never saw a creature of this caliber before, at less he didn't until it exploded upward at the same time a boar cry could be heard, he could even see it now when that shit wasn't covering the beast. Just as quickly it had shot up in the air it rained back down just as quickly covering the beast back up in those nasty maggot like worms.

 

Talk about filthy just thinking about it upon his own flesh made Levi grimace in reaction.

 

That thing was no longer an animal of this world....no this one is a demon, pure and simple...but this one is a bit _strange_.

 

Levi had his fair share of demon killing to know what this one is, but never as large as this one before nor as foul looking. Seeing as how the beast turned this way and that it ran straight forward to their watch tower, but his Elk was in the way from being chow food.

  
“Haku! Get away from there!”

 

Either his companion couldn't hear him over the thunderous steps of the demon charging at them or Haku was too scared to move. Tsking he aimed his arrow downward he aimed straight at the wood next to Haku head. The bone shape arrow lodged deeply into the wood fully startling the elk to run away. It was just in time before the demon smashed right into their tower so hard that the wood broke and everything became unstable. The demon did a good job at smashing it to smithereens because he and Pixis were the one to land in a few of the tree branches. It was a good thing too, Levi had grabbed Pixis around the waist before he jumped off the railing with the older male who smelled like moth balls.

.

With another audible tsk from Levi he spoke.

 

“I'll lead it away from the village, take care of the rest.”

 

The older man looked slightly stuck being so high up in the tree, but he called out to the lad giving him a warning.

 

“Prince Levi wait!”

 

When the prince of their people did not wait having seemingly jumped down from the tree he whistle loudly for Haku to come to him, but it would take a minute for Haku to reach him.

 

Pixis spoke again quickly loudly for him to hear.

 

“Whatever you do, just don't let it touch you!”

 

Pixis manage to get himself down despite being concern for the prince he had his own job to do. Levi ran on top of the bolder wall that hadn't been broken by the demon on his bare feet he would have thought of it as filthy, but this was not the time nor place for crude thinking as he made another quick call to Haku to come.

 

Haku showed up mere seconds after the call grabbing his horn he pulled himself up upon the beast back in which the elk jump down from the cliff hill. On their way down however he had to maneuver around some wooded area, a few branches here and there scratched Levi's arm, face, and leg as he speed down on Haku's back to catch up with the demon whose eyes were an infernal red. Such hatred reflected among those beady eyes, but all Levi could think of was how filthy this was going to be and the stench? Let's not even go there it was by force of will he was holding back his gag reflex.

 

“Calm your fury old ancient one, turn back and leave my village at peace.”

 

The boar demon ignored him and which he plead again.

 

“God or demon we wish you no trouble so please leave us be.”

 

When his plead of warning was ignore despite him asking again and again he took matter into his own hands with a good ol' fuck it. One warning should have been enough, but as the custom he was brought up on he wanted to at less try before slaughtering it.

 

That decision became crystal clear when Leah and the girls were in danger of being run over or killed by the very demon he tried to ward off with previous pleads.

 

One of the girls had the unfortunate of falling it was Kristine who had tripped dropping the basket she had been carrying. Leah had stopped running toward the village to return back to her fallen friend.

  
“Keep going, Sasha! Come on Kristine get up!”

  
The long dark haired girl pulled out her sword ready to defend her as the swirling worms of demons headed their way, it was by pure chance she saw her big older brother. Seeing him there brought a sense of relief to her because she had sheath her sword and grabbed Kristine arm half dragging and half pulling her away from danger.

  
Levi took aim wasting no time to shot his first arrow that said arrow landed in the beast right eye, as a retaliation of sort Levi was far to close to evade the surprise attack this demon had sprout on him. The wormy substance grabbed hold of his arm. It was seeping through his gloved material and the pain was immense. Grunting in pain he yanked his arm free from the demon the sluggish feeling of the worm wiggled digging underneath his flesh, burned and sting immensely. Quickly he set up his second arrow since he took out one eye he went after the other one, but in order to do so he had to either get in front of the demon or get on to his other side. He chosen to get in front of it as much as his arm was bothering him he still his designated target by successfully taking out the left eye.

 

A roar later the beast had trip falling over face first before it rolled on to it's side, as soon as the beast was unable to do any more damage he leaped off Haku back to dig up fresh loose dirt spreading it over his wounded arm. He could some what hear his little sister calling out to him.

  
“Don't touch it, Leah....”

 

Gritting his teeth he added more dirt into his wound,

  
“Levi...”

 

Helping her older brother putting more dirt on to his wounded arm she only looked up when one of the village man told someone to fetch the wise woman, but she was already making her way toward them on one of the younger healthier male that could have put that demon boar to shame.

  
“LEEEVIIIII!”

 

Mairge held a bottle in her hand as she waved to him, she looked excited and concern at the same time, excited to see a forest god and concern to see humanity's strongest kneeling on the ground with dirt on his arm.

 

“Old hag, still loud as ever.”

 

He hissed through gritted teeth as he held his wound ignoring the zinging sensation of pain ridding up his arm making him frown in concentration to breath through it. Leah was just about to touch his shoulder until a elderly voice told her otherwise.

 

“Ah! Wait don't touch him, stay back stay back!”

She called out as she unscrew the bottle of water,

 

“Hold out your arm quickly, Leah pour this over his wounds, but don't let it touch you.”

  
Giving it to the girl, Leah took care as to pour it directly over his wound the water steamed and Levi face were the same as always, but his eyes showed that it bother him greatly.

 

Mairge stood near the fallen god and bowed to it as custom.

 

“Oh nameless god of rage and hate, I bow before you, a mound will be raised and funeral rights will be perform where you have lain we ask of you to leave this earth peacefully baring us no hatred. Oh ancient one.”

 

The boar who was slowly descending to death only replied with hatred still in the pits of his being his very soul.

 

“Disgusting little creatures soon all of you will feel the same pain and hate and suffer as I have suffered.”

 

Levi eyes fallen on to the boar, the worms were no longer surrounding the beast as much as before. Shortly after the boar flesh melted away quickly the only thing that was left of the demon boar was the bones... All that was truly left were a pool of tainted blood seeping into the ground.

 

The stench was awful, but he was too pissed off about a few things to think about the cross contamination on the ground.... Because there was one thing for certain his life has changed this day and his destiny had been alter.

 

***

 

That follow evening Levi gain more treatment toward his injured arm which had been bathed, prayed and wrapped after they applied medicine on him. He himself took a bath as soon as they were done fussing over him to get rid of any residue of that demon boar grime off him along with the dirt and bacteria he had accumulated of this day thus far.

 

When he was summon by the wise woman he came to her the council already there sitting patiently amongst the wall..

  
There he was sitting, his leg crossed as he watched Mairge flicked some pebbles knocking some out of the way while gathering the other stones in her hand once more. She gained information from the circle she made, it told her of the incident that had transpire this day. A few moments of silence etched between them all.

 

“I'm afraid this is very bad.”

 

She began,

 

“This stone told me that the boar god came far from the west. He had some sort of poison inside him driving him mad. A poisonous hatred that consume his heart and flesh and turned him into a demon monster... Prince Levi Rivaille”

 

When she used his full name he sat up just a little more straighter as he looked at her his gray eyes bore into her brown ones.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Show everyone your right arm.”

 

Levi raised his arm and began to unravel the bandage revealing the dark bruising like band around his arm letting the men inside the room see what that Boar god did to him. No matter how much he would like to scrub it clean, it wasn't coming off.

 

Despite their audible gasp, one man in his late fifty spoke,

  
“What does it mean?”

 

“Patient,”

 

was her response as she kept her brown gaze locked with Levi gray gaze.

 

“My prince, are you prepare to learn what fate the stone has fore told you.”

 

“Yes, I've prepare myself for that moment when I choose to let my arrows fly.”

 

“The infection will spread out through out your whole body, bone and flesh alike. It will cause you great pain than kill you.”

 

“Is there no way to stop it?”

 

He was the same man who posed the first question, before another spoke up in his place.

 

“The prince got that wound by defending this village and saving our lives.”

 

Pixis was the next one to spoke up next,

 

“Do we just sit here and watch him die.”

 

Even as the word left his mouth, he didn't want to see his friend suffering or dying such a fate.

 

“You can not alter your fate, my prince however you can rise and meet it if you choose. Look at this.”

  
In her hand was a iron like bar in which it fell out of her hand rolling lightly on the board like map where she foresaw the future in which the stone tells her.

 

“This iron ball was found in the boars body, this is what hurt him so. It shatter his bone and burned its way deeply inside him this is what turned him into a demon. There is evil at work at the west, Prince Levi” it's your fate to go there and see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate. You may even find a way to lift your curse if you go there. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We are the last of the wall Sina, it's been five hundred years since the titans destroyed our tribe and drove the remnant of our people to the east. Some manage to survive here for all these years. But the blood of our tribe growing thinner and weaker after each generation. Now our last prince must cut his hair and leave us to never return, sometimes I think the Gods are laughing at us.”

 

Levi said nothing as he turned around to face a pillar of sort in which he took out a short dagger, he looked in the mirror and grabbed the top of his pony tail and began to cut it making sure it was even. He long since have a under cut and it was not usually seen if his hair was down, but when it was up it was quite noticeable.

 

Now when he cut the longer session away he looked fairly handsome with a clear clean cut. There was no mirror where he was going so he might as well look good before he venture off into his long journey alone.

 

Setting his hair down and bowing slightly he turned back around to face Mairge who looked like she was about to cry and throw a fit at their custom, but had no choice but to accept it and move on.

 

“Our laws forbid us from watching you go, from now on you are dead to us, Prince Levi.”

 

Levi said nothing he accepted his fate wordlessly standing up he quietly left them without a word to say. It was she who spoke softly to him.

  
“Fare well, my prince...”

  
And just like that, Levi gather what he would need for his journey he took what he could inside his traveling bag. Leaving his home he headed toward the stables to retrieve Haku, he made sure to lock the stable back up again to prevent any of the other elk from getting out and wandering about the village. Stroking Haku neck and face he pulled himself up on Haku back. Pulling the reigns lightly he was just about to move out when Leah caught him.

 

“Levi.”

 

“Leah, what are you doing here, you know it's forbidden.”

 

“Do you think I care about that? I only came to give you this.”

  
She handed him a glass dagger in which Levi held in his hand it took him a second to recognize what it was.”

  
“Leah this is your crystal dagger, I can't take this.”

  
“You must, I want you to have it so you won't forget about me. Please.....please take it with you. For both me and mother sake?”

  
“Leah, you know I can never forget you.”

 

He smiled a gentle smile a caring one, before it was shielded away with his mask.

Levi took off in a gallop leaving Leah where she stand he had to make their meeting was brief in case someone might walk in to see them together and she would be punished by either leaving the village or death which Levi want neither of that for his one and only little sister he raised since birth.

 

***

 

Levi traveled for three solid weeks only to rest his body when he could no longer ride, or when Haku needed to rest and eat. He took shelter where he could if it rained, how ever if it were nice he would sleep out door beside a tree with his straw like cape blanketing him to keep warm while his bag was used as a pillow. A few days later he had stumble upon a village....a village that was disarray.

  
“A battle?”

 

No, that wasn't quite right this wasn't a war he was seeing with his gray eyes...

It only confirmed his suspicion when there was a group of villager running away from bandits in warrior armor.

 

Seeing a bandit slashed down a young man he couldn't help watching them in annoyance this was just a badly poor excuse of a masacare to shed human life for no reason, but to greed. Levi never liked a meaningless death especially so when nothing warrant such sacrifices.

 

“Look! Up there upon that hill!”

 

Levi turned his gaze at the loud mouth who was clearly pointing at him, so much for him to go by without being notice. He didn't want to be involved and for that man to call him out like that just made him tsk calling him a squealing swine out of his mouth. Fingering his mask he urge Haku to go in full speed.

 

“It's a warrior!”

  
“Good his head is mine.”

 

The man shouted as he shot an arrow at Levi that missed him terribly by a country mile.

  
Pulling his mask back upon his face he guided Haku away from the man who fired another shot an attempt to get his head. Levi eyes shifted toward what was happening right in front of him a woman who was trying to run away from a bandit tripped as soon as the sword had been brought down to her back. The bag is what saved her life, but the man wasn't letting up to shed more blood on to the mother earth soil. Levi didn't think twice, especially when a child was going toward the woman, it was that boy mother.... Something about that image had draw him to draw his own weapon, he pointed his arrow toward the man.

 

A strong emotion overwhelmed Levi, his desire unnamed to him, pulling his arrow back even further. It was right then that the cursed arm started to pulsate shifting and moving to his strong emotion that were not positive by any mean. It may have brought him extreme discomfort....pain even, but he could ignore it. It had no effect on his marksmanship, he knew he was strong, but to have taken out two arms of a living being who was clutching on the sword handle so tightly to be ripped off was a whole new level of inhumane strength even for Levi standard... That said arm dangle and bobbed, the hand still clutching on the sword handle and his arrow embedded in the middle of that said arrow lodged itself into a tree.

 

The man looked at his arm surprised and dumfounded that he had no arms, the shock of it all delayed his immediate reaction by a few more seconds until a screamed erupted from the filthy man, understandable since he lost two limbs, but hardly anything to wail about if he was still alive for the time being.

  
“My arm!!! My God My ARMS!!!”

 

He screeched as he fallen to his knee lifting his arm over head as he cried for his missing limb, the pain immense because even the bones had

 

He made a slight curve going around the man who was now armless man having done so a few men who were on the ground leap or fallen back trying to avoid him from getting run over Levi's beast.

 

Levi grasp his own arm trying to to control it, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Hatred or anything murderous would effect his arm...his control over the matter is unstable. Sensing danger he moved his head back an arrow whizzed past him an angry twitch mark appeared on the side of his temple that throb underneath his hooded mask face.

 

“Hey! Stop him before he gets away. Kill him!”

 

Levi figured if this is what was triggering his emotion he should try to avoid killing people, but if it came down to his own life. And his warning was not heed, he'll let his arrow fly once more.

 

“Let me pass! I'm warning you!”

 

He placed his own arrow onto his bow once more and took aim, his arm still very much being a little shit to him. You would think they would let him pass, but bigots would be bigots because the enemy shot a near close arrow that whizzed passed in front of him it would have connected to his throat if he hadn't lean back a little, deciding to take his chance he lean a little further back and shot his arrow, this time it arrow took out a mans head leaving him as a headless rider on the horse back until it eventually fallen off and the horse stopped moving. Levi had to wince as his arm gotten worst after killing his first man of this day. Who knows what happen to the armless man, rather he was alive or not he didn't care. His goal was to not kill another man and he can assume the others were now too afraid to attack him less be all be dead by the rider who ride a red elk. The other rider who had been charging after the man in a red mask and straw cloak ceased his pursuit to slow down and looked at his beheaded comrade the look of horror was upon the shabby face.

  
“A demon.....my god he's a demon...”

 

He watched that demon go and prayed for the first time in his life that he would never see that being ever again.

 

 

 


	2. The Wolf Prince meets the Cursed One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young wolf boy who is the prince of the forest comes out to light, a small sneak peek into his infant years, after a failed attempt to assassinate Erwin that left his mother wounded, he have to retreat and seek his revenge another day, except he meet a different type of human....a human he brushed off entirely.
> 
> Levi meet a boy in a forest, a forest he thought was dangerous to human. That boy was different than any of the person he ever meet, he found himself drawn to him and seek him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Hi everyone it's me again, sorry sorry. Comments and Kudo's are welcome."
> 
> Eren: "I'm looking forward to killing that human."
> 
> Levi: "So blood thirty..."
> 
> Undertakerla: (gulp...)

**Chapter Two**

**The Wolf Prince meets The Cursed One**

 

_Eren_

 

A young boy stood naked in the middle of the lake his hair weighted down by water, he heard his name being called by one of his brothers facing where the sound was directed from. He smiled when two white wolves came out into the clearing toward him one of them seemingly out of breath.

  
“I take it you found them.”

 

The young looking boy replied as he splashed more water over his arm and neck cleaning himself from the dirt and blood he accumulated from the hunt. His sharp dagger strapped onto his right thigh.

  
Eren never let himself undefended his weapon was always on him if not near by within reaching distant. The forest was not as friendly and just that he could live here in peace without some confrontation amongst the inhabitant of this forest. His mother may be a god, but the other gods and wild gigantic beast are still not quite fond of humans and Eren is a human....he may not smell like them, but he looked apart never the less....at less in this state he does. It's not to say he didn't get along with them, because he do and the forest loved him after many years of proving his loyalty to them and his hatred toward humans. He would willing fight the humans to protect his treasured home and the gods and beast could see his determination and commitment to the cause had open them up and accepted him as the prince of Mononoke. There were still a few certain group that didn't accept him and those were the ones he often have to fight against, but that was that for that matter. He was truly happy where he belonged. It showed when he smiled that boyish smile of his when the wolves joined him in the cool water.

 

Their attempt to either cool off from the heat or bathe off whatever accumulated on their fur had Eren moving closer to them in order to help them by splashing more water on to their body using the herbal soap he had made to use upon himself to get clean was now being rubbed on their fur. He took his time working on wolf then on to the one making it silky smooth to the touch when he lather them up and rinse them to reveal silver fur that wasn't dull, it glisten just as brightly in the water he bathe in from the sun reflection upon the surface of the lake. He gave him the same treatment as he did with his fur which was the mop on the top of his head and the occasional two tails and ears he grew when his emotion ran wild from him which was either when he was fighting intensely or becoming extremely excited over somethings or down right stress. His emotion is what trigger the sprouting which is why he was a bit different then any other human.

  
 _We did, many of them are traveling on the stealth path heading up the west side mountain, they reek of gun powder and iron, that man is also among them. The one who killed Nobunaga._

 

  
“I see....So he's there, does mother know?”

 

The boy asked as he duck under to rinse clean from the herbs he used to bathe with before swimming back up to the surface. He waited for them to do the same after he applied more onto their fur.

 

_Yes, in fact there she is now._

 

Eren eyes brighten up immensely because when he turned around brightest of all smiles were on the boy face as he saw his mother lounge over a large border watching them silently she had been there for quite some time.

 

The excitement of seeing her had his own ears and tails popping out of him, it wasn't white like their fur, but it was a beautiful brown with a shiny coat of its own. They weren't like him who was originally born as a human, from what he had gathered over the years his original parents were slaughter and he had been taken by some other folks, they had abandon him in the woods shortly after he had been taken in. They wanted to use his life in exchange for theirs so they could travel through the forest peacefully and live on the other side.

 

They probably didn't do it intentionally, but he couldn't see that they must have wanted to start a life with him at the beginning rather it was to live with him or use him by some other means were unclear to him, but because their journey had lead them through the forest they had angered the god his current mother in fact. They had been terrified of the god and offered up the baby which was him at the time as a sacrificial lamb in which they threw him literally to the wolf feet. In doing so they manage to injure the infant where a branch had stabbed him on his left side, a baby wail could be heard and his mother (The wolf god) took pity on him raising him as her own as soon as the human had left her territory. In order to save his life however she had infused her wolf spirit with his human one and as a result he was reborn and that was when he developed his own ears and tail making him part wolf who can understand the cries and calls of the forest better than any human or beast.

 

He can live among the forest creatures without fear and have the freedom he would have never had known had he been just a regular human who couldn't venture into the forest. He was grateful for what had had happen, for he has a mother who loved him raised him as her own. She was the only mother he would ever need in this life time. The Wolf Goddess could see that and she laid their smiling proud of him and her two young pups .

 

“Mother.”

  
He greeted in cheerful tone had made his way toward her shadow.

 

“ _Eren”_

 _  
_Moro greeted pleased to see that her three sons were together. The boy brought warmness to her beating heart if only there were more humans like him then she would have see them in a different light and live among them, but since that was not the case and a freckle dream for that matter she only allowed Eren to remain by her side his human heritage not important. Yes...after all these years upon giving this child a name, Eren was a good fit for a child who has had no one else to rely on, but herself and the cubs she had given birth too two years later after her adoption of her beloved Eren.

 

“Mother did you see today’s catch, Yustafa helped me carried it back.”

He asked excitedly his tail waving underneath water surface creating a thick ripple, the old goddess laughed at his childish excitement to please her.

 

“ _I did, you did very well my little prince.”_

 

The boy positively glow giving her one of those charming smile she loved seeing him wear.

 

“Hehe, I'm so glad, Mother.”

 

He had been basking in the glow when Moru the youngest pup decided to pounce on him by submerging the little brat under water, this earned a light chuckle from the oldest pup at their affection.

 

_Mother, before Eren gets carried away and forget our mission we hast planned to set off at dusk it's perfect due to the weather tonight it shall rain a tremendous storm._

 

Underneath his large paws, air bubble escape from below popping upward on to the surface to indicate Eren was still very much underneath him.

 

“ _I see....very well then. I shall accompany you as well. It's high time that I bite off that man head once and for all.”_

 

By that man she was referring to that annoying human who was known as Erwin.

 

Standing up Moro leaned backward on her hide-leg to stretch her arm before leaning forward to give her back a good stretch shortly after she giving her fur a good shake before leaving the boys to their obvious play.

 

Eren finally managed to get out from under Moru paws before he had died of lack of air to only see his mother retreating form feeling dejected his ears lowered and looked so sad that he didn't get the chance to tell his mother good bye, when he heard a snickering sound from his brothers however brought his ears back up in aggression and gave them a glaring look.

 

A look that certainly says that they were going to get it as he jumped on them first it was Moru since he was the closest one out of the two and because he had nearly drowned him moments before.

 

How ever long it lasted depends on how winded they were when they had finally climbed out of the water and collapse on dry land heaving to get oxygen back into their starving lungs.

 

Eren stayed down let the sun dry him off completely before he put back on his clothes, it's not like he minded going around naked, but there were just some things he didn't want on him or up inside certain crevices. For example his younger brother fur in between the crack of his ass when he rides on them.

 

Placing his makeshift shoes on his feet, he grabbed his staff and climbed onto Yustafa back heading out, they were to nap, fed and properly hydrated for tonight’s mission they had already gone over about the plans they wish to accomplish which was the shortage of their supply. The less iron and food they had the better when they infiltrate their barrier and kill them all.

***

Meanwhile Levi stood by a small water fall rising is right arm under a flowing stream of water he notice that the mark that were on his arm were growing bigger and darker each day. He closed his eyes in remembrance as to what this curse was going to do to him. Drying his arm and putting on his sleeves he traveled again as far as he could go the weather itself changing into rain.

***

Sunrise had just set into sunset, dusk was approaching fast on the mountain Eren and the wolves were waiting for the night to swallow them up completely, some time during the evening the darken and rain drops began to fall lightly until it became a full down pour in only a few hours later it was as if the heaven was crying.

***  
Eren couldn't help suppress a sudden gut feeling that something bad was going to happen he can feel it in his guts, but he didn't let his mission get thrown off because of some bad vibes. Everything will be alright he tried to convince himself that much. Putting on his white fur and his wolf mask with the red ears pointing up. He took a deep breath and silently motion for Yustafa to go, the two wolves made their way up the mountain on the shortest route possible so they were on top and they can easily catch their prey at the bottom. Let the hunt.....begin.

***

Eren charged ahead on Yustafa back he could hear them give a warning call.

“Wolves.”

“Calm down, get set up, but don't let your fuse get wet and keep your gunpowder dry.”

 

Erwin commanded his eyes track the two wolves and the prince that rode on one coming their way. He smirk at the boy determination. So they meet again, that boy timing as always were terrible in the condition they were in. It was like the boy strives to make them suffer as much as possible that he chuckled..

  
“Keep the ox moving, don't let them panic. Gunmen wait until they get closer and then fire. On my mark.”

 

He waited until they were within gun reach so close until he spoke the word.

  
“Fire.”

 

A few rounds set off, causing Eren to dodge them from hitting them as always the wolves were skillful to evade it moving out of the way and using the trees to shield them. While they were moving away from it Eren's wolf turn back around to charge yet again, this time Erwin was ready with thethe second patch of gunsmen ready to fire. He gave the command looking straight at the forest prince.

 

“Fire.”

 

The guns exploded loudly shooting at the wolves and the prince who was riding on one, Eren gave the signal to retreat when he sense his mother already in place. He moved his arm pointing in one direction and the wolves comply moving into formation.

  
“Was that it? They weren't so big.”

 

“Aoura, they were just pups. Wait until you see their mother.”

 

Indeed they waited looking around as to see where the next attack would be coming from, Erwin looked up in time to see Moro running down the path at full speed, Erwin got ready ripping the paper wrap from his own gun to take aim at Moro if he could kill one god he could kill another. This one would be a keep a keepsake that no god could deter him from his goal.

  
“There's Moro!”

 

He warned, that warning did little good when Moro was sending most of his men down the cliff to their death with a few of the ox's cattle going over board as well. Some of them were bitten and others killed by the Goddess herself. The men attacked her trying to kill her before she tried to kill any more of them it did little good since it look like she was playing with them by sending them flying like she was swatting flies with her two twin tails waving behind her like a battle flag.

 

Moro spotted her target in the mist of the crowd and charged right at him, she wanted the main course after all and that was to have that man head between her jaw, but that was to say her carelessness was her downfall when Erwin open fire on her the bullet plunged it way deep inside her. She choice to ignore it with a growl when her lips pulled back. She was just close enough to bite until her body was erupted in flames and she fallen off the cliff in shock. That damn man beside Erwin was the one who fired at her making her body combust into flames. She hit one solid branch on her way down, the rain easily putting out the fire on her body.

 

“Ahahaha, I killed her serves her right.”

 

Aoura laughed as he looked over the cliff where he have given the finishing blow.

 

“You forget that she is a god, It will takes more than that to kill her.”

 

From a distant Eren saw his mother fallen off the cliff pulling back, his heart pounding inside his ribcage.

  
“Retreat, find mother. We will get them another day. I swear it.”

 

He bit his lip hard enough to bleed, but not causing it serious injury. Something like that only took moments to heal he'll remember that voice...that mans name....Aurora's a dead man when he comes back. Erwin may be on the top of his to kill list, but that bastard....he would _never_ forgive him.

 

“She certainly did a lot of damage.”

 

Aoura said at last when he looked behind at the mess she caused.

 

“Will move out now.”

 

Erwin looked over the access damage...they still had plenty of rice...no harm done among a few other things, but it was going to be a bit tight this month, but he was sure his people could handle it.

 

“But, what about the men she pushed off the cliff.”

 

Aoura question as he looked at the boss man.

 

“They're dead now lets get the living home.”

 

Was Erwin response when moved ahead to get them back on track, he had to keep their priority straight some sacrifice would do the greater good to man kind. It may be a cruel way of thinking, but that's life for ya.

 

***

 

“This smells like super donkey piss...”

 

He claimed as he slurp more of his soup before he caught eyes of the traveling warrior.

 

“There he is now..”

 

Slurping the rest of the content he got up and walked over to him.

 

Levi meet a strange one on his journey the man called himself Hannes the man was filthy, but he had helped him get his bag of rice when he handed the merchant woman who sold rice a piece of gold he had carried among himself he was just about to tell her off when this man showed up.

 

After getting what he wanted Levi intended to leave the man there amongst the crowd, but he had followed after him to his dismay.

 

There was something about him that just seemed fishy beside his overly friendly nature.

 

“You're that warrior right? Thanks for helping us out back there. Where did you fight like that? You fought like a demon.”

 

Levi said nothing at first hoping he would get the hint, but the guy must be dense or incredibly stupid....despite the obvious look Levi gave him.

 

“It's alright, you're a man of few words I get that.”

 

Levi would have mentally rolled his eyes if it had not been the way he shifted his gaze behind him without moving his head to see three men following them, rather it was him or the monk he wasn't for certain, but the monk noticed it.

  
“Ah, they must be coming after us after waving that gold nugget around eh, they'll probably wait for us to sleep before slitting our throats. How about we demonstrate them how fast we can run, huh?”

 

The so called monk took off running first and soon after Levi followed after him just so he could get rid of the low life following them.

 

***

 

Once they were clear of being followed by anyone did they settle down and Levi decided to speak to him.

 

“So the demon monster turns out to be a boar.”

 

“I follow it's trail going westward through the mountain trail, but Samurai's were attacking the villagers, but then-”

 

“You lost them.”

 

“Mn”

 

“That's life you see this place here, when I came here years before this place was a nice little village, but there must be a flood or a land slide or a fire the only sure thing is that everyone is dead. These days their angry ghost all around us. Dead from wars, sickness, or starvation and nobody cares. So you say you are under a curse, so what? So is every damn one of us on earth is.”

 

Levi gave him a pointed look and the monk raised his hand to fend him off with a gesture of we are cool don't kill me sort of gesture. Shortly after gesturing for him to hand over his bowl which he reluctantly did after he watched him washed his hand thoroughly before even touching his nice red bowl.

  
“Beautiful bowl, I seen one like this once. Have you ever heard of the Wall Sina people. They said they ride red elks and use stone arrows just like you. Of course they were all wiped out five hundred years ago. Don't worry I won't tell anyone where you come from.”

 

Levi was tempted at this point to end him right then and there since the monk brought up the taboo subject, but instead of dirtying his hand and cleaning a much bigger mess he opt to ignoring him for the rest of the night, but he had one question that was still needed to be answer.

 

He pulled out a iron ball the one that has been buried inside the boar for the man to see.

  
  
“Have you ever come across this.”

 

The older lad looked at it and shook his head.

  
“I can't quite say I have, There's a place higher up on the mountain further west from here there's where the spirit of the forest dwells in and it is a very dangerous place for humans to enter there is certain death.”

  
He replied as he slurped more of his home cook meal inside his pipe-hole.

  
“The spirit of the forest?”

 

He asked, wanting the man to elaborate as to what he was trying to go with this.

  
“I've been told that the beast up there are all giants just as they were at the dawn of time.”

 

Pouring more soup into his bowel they both finished their meal in silence, as they settle down for bed Levi thought about the spirit of the forest and it was the last thing on his mind when he closed his eyes to sleep.

 

He was the first one to awaken before dusk can breach the horizon and took off leaving the traveling monk to peek after him and mutter to himself after seeing him bow slightly before ridding off.

 

“See you there my friend.”

 

And with that being said the monk fallen right back to sleep.

 

***

 

Having left at dawn it was nearing mid day when the storm came in that he had to continue onward on the mountain path, when it gotten so bad he took refuge in a near by cave waiting it out until the storm as passed. It was until the next day when it had cleared up and he was now riding down the more steady path on the mountain to the ground level.

 

There was a few things that caught Levi attention when he made it down the mountain and traveled beside a flowing river, for one he noticed a few material going down the river such as tents, boxes, and cloth like object another example was an injured man lying half in the water and half out prompt on a rocky shore. He moved to pull the injured man out setting him beside Haku while he went out to search for other survivor. He manage to find one more and carried him on his back. This one was slightly heavier than the other man he had pulled out from the water.

  
He set the man down before laying him out right on to his back so Levi would be free to do one last final search for any survivor while doing so he was also checking to see if there was anything he could use to apply basic first aid to the injured men he picked up.

 

During his searching and grabbing a few things out of the water to set it aside away from the water tide so he could come back to it later, there was something that caught Levi attention on the other side of where he was ducked under quickly over some fallen branches he peeked through the gapes and holes someone or something was coming over that big bundle of white.

 

What Levi could see was a very large beast laying on the shore, so this was what the monk was talking about.... They were indeed 'big' bigger then what he had encounter before. Not even the demon boar he killed could compare to the height of that beast he could see from the other side.

 

Two wolves with a rider on one of their back approach the white giant, when the beast lifted herself did he can identify it as a very large wolf. The rider...is a young boy leaping off one of the larger looking wolf back to approach a bleeding giant of a wolf that uncurled from itself, from what he could see their was a deep flesh wound on the side of the neck just above its shoulder, the wolf lip were pulled back in almost in a snarl about way, but the boy expression only held nothing, but concern as he reached out to touch it face caressing it in gentle touch, before he took one look at the wound to access how bad the damage was.

 

He looked like a young teenager....he didn't appear to be any older then maybe seventeen or eighteen of age... He had messy brown hair it was longer in the front and a bit shorter in the back....and when Levi narrowed his gaze just a little more he could make out the boy brilliant eyes....l It looked like a teal blue green sort of shade....like the ocean he had once traveled too....it had been beautiful.

 

A deep green tint in clear aquamarine blue the boy was beautiful and for once in his life he was fascinated by someone his skin kissed skin held a beautiful bronze color and he was tall...that was a given. He blinked out of his astonishment his heart actually skipping a beat which was unusual to him. For a minute there he thought there was something wrong with his health right then and there.

 

Resisting the urge to lean in more closely the boy he had been checking out had moved in quickly to suck deeply on the wolf neck and spitting whatever it was out of the wolf neck from where he crouched at was only blood that stained the white rocks.

  
Disgusting.

It was down right disgusting, but that rawness that was displayed before him held him captivated. It was the first time he meet someone like him.... Despite him repeatedly sucking whatever was in that wold neck on to the ground dirtying his face and hands. Never mind what it did to his clothes.

 

***

 

Eren found his mother at long last when the rain had cleared up and they could tracked her down better by tracks and scent alone. Seeing her like this put a concern look upon his face even more so when she growled at him in pain. Touching her face and looking at her wound, he could smell the poison inside her body that was killing her slowly. With a soft growl of his own he wasted no time at all to suck deeply at her open wound and spit the content on the ground, he repeated his action over and over again deeply...strongly...for him to put as much blood inside his mouth before spitting it out on the white rock beside her that white rock now covered in his mother blood.

 

He didn't stop he needed to lessen the effect the poison had on his mother because he knew he wouldn't be able to get the iron ball that was lodged deeply inside her without making a mess of things and accidentally killing her himself. He would never forgive the humans for what they had done to her...his mother spirit was touching his own, he could feel her pain as if it were his own.

 

Moro had her eyes closed feeling the strong pull of Eren sucking on her wound, it only until then she picked up a unusual sound and sensed an intruder near by. It wasn't long before she found him and she turned her giant head in his direction. She growled strongly her fangs on display as her eye narrowed toward the cursed human who was peeped at them through the thick fallen branches . She be damned if anyone decided hurt her further with her childrens at her side. Eren was brash enough to attack first and get himself killed. Moving she straighten herself up her ears fallen back in the most dangerous of way.

 

The changed in growl was enough to stop Eren from sucking to look at his mother face the bone earring he wore chimed softly at his movement. He had a feral look in his eyes at the way his mother his reacting, it told him plenty that they were no longer alone and he was searching for that intruder. His eyes spotted the mask being and he stood up quickly looking right at him. Spitting out the last content of blood inside his mouth he raised his bloody hand up to his face using his arm he wiped the blood on it to clean some of it away facing the stranger completely. He resisted the urge to growl, he couldn't charge at him due to the distant between themselves, but he did stepped in front of his mother so he could protect her through whatever means necessary.

 

Levi stood up then leaping on the tree branches quickly while removing the facial mask he wore to hide his face now that it was no longer covered he would be able to speak more clearly without the thing hindering the projection of his voice.

  
“My name is Levi, I travel far from the land of the east! Are you an ancient god and have I come at last to the realm of the spirit of the forest.”

 

In answer the boy only glared at him watching him saying nothing at first in turn Levi stared back at him with calm steady eyes, something Eren was not use to seeing on a human face. His brothers behind him moved to stand on either side of him ready to defend if need be.

 

The large wolf with the twin tail only stood up onto her feet and simply walked away from him sensing he was no longer a threat, even though he was quite capable of doing some serious damage with or without that cursed upon his arm. Since his mother ignoring the human male Eren too also turned his back on this Levi guy to climb on to Moru's back.

Levi could see from the back side that the boy had a white fur on his back along with a wolf tail and mask from folklore design, the boy even have a dagger strapped to his thigh when he jumped up to climb upon the tall beast back with ease. He was facing him now his hands buried on the back of the wolf neck he finally spoke.

 

“Go away.”

 

With that being said he rode off catching up to his mother.

Yustafa was quick to stretch out his hide legs and front legs before grabbing hold of an ox neck that's been drifted upon the shore he dragged it along with them toward their hidden lair long from here.

 

_Shitty Brat..._

 

Who was that boy, as much as he wanted to ponder his question he heard a yelp and shortly after a scream. Tsking he went back to them, grabbing the supplies on his way back.

 

By the time he came back to see what ail the injured man he placed his hand on his shoulder preventing him to further injured himself. Looking up to see what the man was pointing at he merely have a look....really? He was scared of a kodama. Those thing couldn't even kill a fly much less hurt anyone so why be so worked up over something so little?

 

“It's a Kodama I never thought I would get to see them here.”

When he couldn't take this man wailing any more he gripped his shoulder tighter.

 

“Calm the fuck down, idiot. You don't want to further injure yourself do you?”

 

When his words go unheeded, he actually hit him on top of the head his patient short to begin with because the shitty brat from earlier just disregard him after introducing himself.

 

“I said calm down he's just a tree spirit he brings good luck. It's a sign that this forest is healthy.”

 

“But...but they'll lead their lord and master straight to us, how the hell can I possibly stay calm huh.”

 

“If you rather have me knock you out, that can be arrange. Now shut up.”

 

Surprisingly the horsed face man truly did shut up after Levi's threat.

  
Good.

 

Levi moved prepared to give them treatment he had to repeatedly wash his hands once he was done fixing them up as best to his ability. Once he was satisfied with his work did he turned to the forest spirit.

 

“Hey little guy, do you mind being our guide out of this forest?”

 

The little Kodama shook it's head and got up going up the forest and looking back to him waving in a way that says follow.

 

He hid a small smile before setting the man with a broken arm and leg onto Haku's he made sure to give him a through bath once this was over while he himself carried the unconscious, but still alive man on his back.

 

The travel was long and uneventful eventually they needed to take rest so they had stop at the heart of the forest. Levi himself was slowly growing tired, but after seeing the beautiful old oak tree he commented on how beautiful she is. Shortly after they made their rest stop at a lake which he was thankful for, the unconscious male from earlier woke up mumbling about water. Setting him down he went through his bag picking up his clean red bowl leaving his side he kneeled beside the lake and dump his bowl inside the crisp water.

 

Out of no where his right arm started to go out of control in which he had to use his left hand to keep it under water while it ran amok, he applied more pressure to his pulsating arm.

 

It was only then he saw something strange more strange then the wolf boy he encounter from earlier....it was a deer... Well there was one creature among the herd that stood differently from the rest....this one in particular was majestic that some what had a human like face Levi had never seen before in his life time and he was practically in his early thirty. One would think he saw it all, but not this one.

 

Grimacing at the increase muscle spam and pain he had to look away to focus on his arm ignoring the concern man on his Elk.

 

He could feel and hear his own heart beat setting off in his arm it timed perfectly and after a few moments it finally settled down.

 

A whoosh of silent air left him and relief followed closely behind he looked up to see that the whole whole flocks of deer was gone especially the one that had looked at him that caused his arm to go out of control. Pulling his arm back with the clean water inside his bowl he turned back around and lifted the sever injured man head up to give him some water.

  
“Is everything okay you turned sheet white after a while.”  
  
“Fine...did you see anything.”

  
“See what?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

The man sort of whined at him for being left out, but rode quietly after seeing his look who was giving water to his injured companion.

 

An hour or so later they made it out of the forest safety with no more eventful events the only thing he got out from it was that he felt like a new man after that spam session. The man no longer felt heavy on his back and he was surprisingly light on his feet. It was incredible to say the very least he felt like his old self again. But not completely.....after all....he himself was undeniably filthy....he was just so damn dirty that his surprisingly light mood plummeted when he thought about how much dirt and sweat he collected through out this whole journey. A journey he wanted to end with a decent bath....

 

“Ah! There's Jean-Pierre and Najire!”

 

Levi glanced up to where he was pointing to see two men sitting on the boat, one man had purple like long hair, his skin surprisingly tanned...or maybe brown...he had the most unusual eye color he had ever seen that was a mixture of an orange-redish color. While the other one had a strange pale like blonde hair that matched with his pale skin, his eyes too were a peculiar eye color.

 

“Jean!! Najire!!! Looks whose back!!!”

 

He shouted, the two men looked up to see Jean their ox driver coming out of the forest all banged up on a beast back.... beside him was a short....petite male carrying a injured Bertholdt... The two stood up seemingly rushing over to them to help them inside the boat. Which Levi willingly gave them over, he may not be tired, but he didn't want to carry any more then he have too.

 

Grabbing hold of Haku reign he told him to wait as he took off his clothes and put the bag over his head. There were obvious scars on him, but nothing out of the ordinary since he was labeled as a warrior.

 

Putting his things above his head, he made it across the lake on Haku's back, the Elk was a very good swimmer to carry him upon it's back, only Levi's chest was wet throughout the whole ordeal before he dried himself and put back on his clothes ignoring the gossiping males behind him.

 

The man Jean spoke up from beside him still on the boat.

 

“That's Sir Erwin fortress we use the sand and the ore to make iron it's called the Iron town.”

  
He replied in a much more animated voice.

 

Levi took what he said into consideration....Iron town was it....maybe he'll get information about the iron ball he was carrying inside his bag as well as the boy he meet from earlier. His brunette hair and brilliant teal green eyes still had his immediate attention. He was looking forward to finding that shitty brat from earlier.

  
Words traveled quickly it seems because now the people from Iron town were coming out to meet them. Levi choose then to have his mask covering his head and face once more when he was properly dressed.

 

Moving over to Haku he gave him a swift pat.

  
“Good job, Haku you did very well to let someone else ride you. Despite being an overly annoying horsed faced human.”

 

Haku licked his hand affectionately nuzzling up to him.

  
“Yes....Yes...I'll be sure to feed you some tasty apple afterward....Good boy.”

 

Levi is surprisingly gentle with his furry companion the two of them have a good understanding about the other.

 


	3. My apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Installing update.

Hi hi everyone, I just deleted chapter one and two because my god it was old and two...I didn't know how to go about it soooo I re-wrote the whole damn thing because now I got my character in order, please enjoy the first two chapters! Here's a sneak peek to chapter three!

**Chapter Three**

**And So, We Meet Again...**

“What?! What do you mean people walked out of that forest?”

Aoura demanded as he got close and personal with one of the villager,

“It's true.....look there they are now!”

He replied in excitement, Aoura turned his hazel eyes to the new comer he recognize Jean and Bertholdt, they were the one who got knocked over the cliff by the God he shot fired too, beside them was a man on a elk back, covered from head to toe.

This man was the one who carried these two injured man back to the village through the damn forest? Impossible he was just so short. Puffing up his chest he walked over to him being some what rude.

“You're the one who carried these two back through the forbidden forest. Ridicules you got here almost as fast as we did with two injured people who can't even walk. You're so damn short it's ridicules.”

Levi gray eyes turned to a dangerous slit, that his steel blue eyes were some time over looked, before this man even knew what hit him, Levi feet came crashing down on the man skull.

And here he thought that horsed face bastard was annoying, but this man took the icing on that cake.

“My my.....such a powerful body in such a petite form...”

A tall handsome man came down to meet them, a smile on the blonde face. His deep blue eyes calculating as he looked at the smaller man before him. He raised his hand up in gesture of peace.

“Now now, calm down. I'm sorry that Aoura was so rude to you, but I am extremely grateful that you brought my two best men back home. I can never repay you.”

Levi was just about to put him down just like the said man he had kicked moments before, he was going to show them that his size were a lot bigger up close and personal.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

I should have it done by tomorrow *or tonight around four or five am when I pull an all nighter* , that is my goal.

After all I have to return to writing chapter nine for Flappy Bird from Hell, I got plenty of threat and inboxs about continuing it >w


	4. And so, We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren again, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "I'm sorry for the long wait, I don't have internet like I use to, comments and kudo's are deeply needed for me to continue onward please and thank you."  
> Just know I do not have a beta so I may have some grammar mistakes, but I hope you will enjoy it.   
> I'll let you decide through comments rather or not I should post chapter four or work on flappy bird from hell <3 thank you.

**Chapter Three**

 

**And So, We Meet Again...**

 

“What?! What do you mean people walked out of that forest?”

 

Aoura demanded as he got close and personal with one of the villager his hands occupied with marking the merchandise they brought home into account,

  
“It's true.....look they are outside the gate now, Jean made it back from the dead with one of our rifler!”

 

He replied in excitement, Aoura turned his hazel gaze to the entrance swiftly getting upon his feet to make his way toward the entrance of this fortress village. It only took him moments to stand outside the gate looking down a steep hill toward the new outsider in strange clothing. His gaze over looked him to recognize Jean and Bertholdt being carried off the boat as best as they could without injuring them further, they were the one of the many who had got knocked off over the cliff by the wolf goddess whom he shot fired too, beside them was a man on a elk back, covered from head to toe.

 

This man or should he calls him boy was the one who carried these two injured man back to the village through the forbidden forest? Impossible he was just too short to have that sort of strength to pull that off by his petite form. Puffing up his chest trying to make himself bigger and more intimidating he walked over to him being some what rude.

  
“You're the one who carried these two back through the forbidden forest. Ridicules you got here almost as fast as we did with two injured people who can't even walk. You're so damn short it's ridicules.”

  
Levi gray eyes turned to a dangerous slit, that his steel blue eyes were some time over looked, before this man even knew what hit him, Levi feet came crashing down on the man skull.

 

And here he thought that horsed face bastard was annoying, but this man took the icing on that cake.

 

“My my.....such a powerful body in such a petite form...”

 

A tall handsome man came down to meet them, a smile on the blonde face. His deep blue eyes calculating as he looked at the smaller man before him. He raised his hand up in gesture of peace.

 

“Now now, calm down. I'm sorry that Aoura was so rude to you, but I am extremely grateful that you brought my two best men back home. I can never repay you.”

 

Levi was just about to put him down just like the said man he had kicked moments before, he was going to show them that his size were a lot bigger up close and personal.

  
Turning his blue gaze to them both he gave them a slight bow,

  
“I am sorry we should have gone back to look for survivors.”

 

Jean looked at him before turning his head away,

 

“Damn straight you should have, but I guess I could understand you're reasoning....”

 

Bertholdt said nothing about this ordeal...

 

“Again I am sorry, alright people get the injured inside and have them get treated immediately.”

 

With a aye sir, the men hurled them away leaving Erwin with the stranger and a few of the villagers that surrounded around him and the savior, even Aoura who was knocked out by Levi's kick was taken away back into the fortress...this place doesn't look like anything like a town he preserved it to be...glancing back over to the blonde who stood in front of him, he folded his arm across his chest.

 

“As for you stranger, what's your name? I'm Erwin Smith and this is my iron town.”

 

Levi looked up to those intelligent deep set of blue eyes before he grudgingly saying his own name.

  
“Levi.”

 

“So you're name's Levi, where did you come from?”

  
He asked with that same smile, but Levi can tell it never reached the stoic male gaze.

  
“I don't think that's hardly any of your business now is there? I don't like to be interrogated after I brought your men back home. Thanks to them I am undeniably filthy from this ordeal.”

 

Erwin laughed wholeheartedly it seems his visitor was quite the spunky man.

  
“You're right you have my most sincere apologizes, please come inside, Levi let me express my gratitude at less. Stay the night and get to know us. I would be happy if you were to stay. We need more men like you. Why not have a fresh bath and a good meal to eat. We can talk afterward in my secret base later on tonight, I have work that I must finish up right now to entertain you at the moment.”

 

He replied with a charming smile, that Levi thought he looked shit faced or constipated for trying to be pleasant with him. However he wasn't going to give up a chance of a decent bath however so he nodded to his invitation, at less this way he can start gathering information. Sort his thoughts out more clearly without interruption.

 

***

That following evening he got what he wanted, he was actually shoulder deep submerge in a tub that was full of clean hot soapy water, his eyes closed in obvious delight. This was what he likes most to feel clean from the inside out with no dirt, grime or sweat on his skin.

 

Combing his wet hair back from away from his face exposing his forehead he thought back at the time where he saw those wolves.... his mind traveled back to the brunette bright eyed male that had been with them. That kid is obviously a human boy and yet he lived among the forest creature?

 

It was quite strange considering from all the rumors that the forest is dangerous to human. Despite him walking through that said forest hours before. He didn't really see the whole big deal to it when he had been crossing it for the very first time, maybe his sister was right he just didn't get the normal fear other possess. Because in his gray blue eyes, so long you avoid the creatures territories by looking at whatever marking that they left placed behind by that said animal is a usual and obvious indication to avoid it or take that path at your own risk. This was strictly through Levi's perception of the forest he walked through, he remember the wolves wolf print on the moss grass, there was even a human for print into it beside those wolf print.

  
And, let's not forget about the unusual hooves print that were left by what he assume was the strange deer with the many antler... Everything was just so weird, but at the same time he wanted no more then to talk to the shitty brat from earlier and get some question now that he knows that the forest he walked in was indeed the right place he needed to be.

 

With no time to spare, he got up from his bath almost reluctantly due to the obvious frown that's etch on his face. Stepping out of the tub with one feet at a time he easily dried off with the clean folded towel he placed beside him before he stepped into the heavenly large bath that was just right for him. Just because he was petite did not mean his body was all soft and lean he was by no mean he have an unattractive figure. No that was hardly the case in this matter Levi's body was more structure and impressive from his daily hard work he carried out throughout the village and discipline routine in his training both weaponry and bodily to keep him in perfect physic. His muscle define and sculpture like a master piece by the highest sculpture artist that just by looking people can see he's a beautiful painting that's been captured by life especially the way the beaded water that were sliding down his skin travel through lines and hidden passage way. Levi always dried from the heads first before he bent over with a beautiful curve to his back and the rounded small of his ass on display he dried his leg down to his toes.

 

Pleased with being thoroughly dried, and the spare clothes he packed with him were put on him, then the previous dirty clothes he worn. He finger through his hair once more feeling the soft tangled free strands sliding back into places. He didn't need to look at his reflection to know he looked good because he felt good. Leaving the bath house he made his way back to the main house on his way he saw the idiot from earlier whom he clearly stepped on for his rude remark earlier.

 

“Oi.”

 

Either he surprised the man or the man was indeed an incredibly stupid human because he heard an ow on his part and turned to him, blood seeping through his mouth and his finger reaching up to touched it.

  
It was obvious the dumb fuck had bitten his own tongue that he wanted to cringe at him for being so disgusting.

 

“W-what, sir.”

 

_Sir...._

 

He wanted to to give an airless chuckle at his change of personality, Levi figured he was trying to be polite after his fuck up from earlier. It's just prove to show that his theory is indeed correct, never fuck with the smaller people. You'll get your ass handed to you every damn time because they were full of surprises in such small packages. He was no exception in that iron clad rule he long sense establish.

 

“I need information, but first let see what kind of shit you people been eating.”

 

He replied after staring him down making the man feel even smaller then his own height, he carried his travel bag draped over his shoulder. He was positive on his way to where ever they were going he would by pass the stable. On en-route he could at less check up on Haku he wanted to make sure his elk is being well cared for. Especially after bitching about how unclean the stables were (just imagine a petite male pointing and waving his finger around barking orders while talking shit about how filthy it was) and forced them to clean it while providing fresh food and water for his lovely elk. He had been barking order like he owned the place while he feed the promise apple to his good boy.

 

“Yeah, sure... Just follow me.”

 

He replied turning back around leading him toward the place where all the male eat and get drunk at, they indeed had passed the stables which he did a quick in Haku's direction before leaving with the man once more. He eyed the clean stable and gave his nodded approval. For the time being Haku will be comfortable with this establishment if only for a day or so if he planned to stay.

 

By the time they actually got there, if it weren't for the years long practice of just having an intimidating evil look set upon his handsome face. Levi would have had a commercial look of ' _fuck_ ' this couldn't get any more bad than this expression. It was like a pig stop in here with a lot of bunch of sweaty dirty old men who had the basic eating habit of a five year old. He didn't bother masking his obvious disgust as he followed the idiot now called Aoura to an empty spot on the floor, he debated himself to even set his bag down on it so he could sit on it and keep his clean ass on the wooded dingy floor. If he was going to take up any sort of residence in this god forsaken town then he was going to demand some cleaning structure around here or he would take his chances being eaten by wild boars.

 

Either that shit face Aoura been watching him or he had guessed what his problem was he had set down a clean padded cushion down right in front for him which he had gladly taken. Where'd he get this seat cushion from he didn't know and seemingly don't care where'd he had pulled it out from.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Levi wasn't all bad, he knew when to properly give thanks when called for. His mother would of boxed his ears off if he hadn't otherwise. That mother of his is the strong believer type that everyone should have proper manners and despite Levi crude way of talking no matter how much his mother tugged on his ear to break that habit. His mother was at less glad that her Levi has grown into a proper gentleman toward the elderly.....that's passed sixty of course..it was the best that woman could do with Levi personality whom he obviously gain from his deceased father.

 

“No problem.”

 

Was what the wavy hair man response, before he could get in another word someone called for him at the door way.

  
“Aoura we need ya for a sake, boss man is calling for you at the main house.”

 

The boy was young having a buzzed cut, but had a large set of eyes on him that was slightly pointed from the corner. He had smudges on him and fum on his clothes.

 

“Yeah yeah, coming. I swear that man wants to work me to my early grave...”

  
He groaned as he got to his feet, tapping Connie on the shoulder on his way out he left the traveler to his own device.

 

Left to his own advices it wasn't loon for other men to swarm him and the girls that were checking him outside the door way there were a few comments exchange between Levi and the girls saying he would love to see where they worked at. That seem to please them making him hold on to that promise before they left him with these men, maybe he should have taken their offer and ate with them instead. Because now those said men swarm him like a bunch of bee's to nectar.

 

“Is it really true you walked through the forbidden forest? The whole town is talking about you.”

 

Levi turned his head away from the bad order in this old man mouth.

  
“Yeah.”

 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he asked again with a really to it, instead of wanting to be asked question about his so called experiences, he had a question of his own he was in dire need to know of.

 

“Tell me do you know any other human that lives in that forest.”

 

Levi asked suddenly cutting the man off from his persistent questioning.

 

“Other human?”

  
He repeated with a confuse look upon his face,

 

“Yeah, a young boy. That travels with wolves”

 

The man face lit up in recognition, before it darken solemnly.

  
“Oh, you mean Prince Mononoke.”

  
Levi looked at him then,

  
“What?”

 

“Prince Mononoke, he's the prince of that forest, why a human is with a bunch of filthy animals is a mystery to me, but he lives there with the gods and creature that inhabits that godforsaken forest. He's not human.”

 

The man shrugged obviously not liking the boy from the way his eyes showed dark emotion.

 

“What do you mean? He's obviously a human.”

  
“Not to man kind he's not, that bastard killed plenty of my friends and family. He's no friend to humanity. That prince hate us as much as we hate him.”

 

Levi eyed him for a moment longer,

  
“How long has he been in that forest and why is he the only one able to live in there with the gods.”

 

he asked, the man just shrugged.

  
“Who knows, he didn't start showing up and fighting with us a few years back they said he was young back then like he was ten or twelve at that age. It's just a rumor says anyway I don't know much about that kid, but Lord Erwin might.”

 

The man replied with a lift of his shoulder.

 

Another one spoke up adding to what that man had said previously,

  
“Protector my ass, it's not like he could protect all the gods, Lord Erwin came to this town and killed Nobunaga a few months back.”

 

Levi attention was perked by this,

 

“What do you mean.”

 

Another man perked up at the chance to speak.

 

“Lord Erwin came to this town with his rifle men and challenged that gigantic boar god, he manage to to put a bullet in him before he ran away in a rampage. Thank goodness for it.”

 

“Oh....what's the story behind that.”

 

He replied, he no longer had the appetite to stomach their food instead he went about to grabbing his cursed arm. Something about this story has a deep connection to him. Personally might he add.

 

“Well, Nobunaga is a war god, thanks to him we couldn't go anyway near that forest to get more material for our iron. It's due to the fact that we had used up all the iron in the sand so we tried to venture out further by going to the mountain, but in order for us to work on that we had to try to clear away that accursed forest, but Nobunaga wasn't going to have any of that. We even tried to set the place on fire once, but that didn't go so well. We lost a lot of people thanks to both the boar and their so called prince.”

 

He replied,

 

“Yeah, that's when Lord Erwin came down to save us, one day he just appear with his rifle man and pushed them all back, we were so glad when he killed that god who ran amok and gave us fear day in and day out.”

 

As they told their version of the story, Levi couldn't help feeling what he was feeling....nor thinking what he was thinking.

  
If these damn shitty people left the god damn forest alone then they wouldn't have to have so many death, but no humans were just so god damn greedy to push mother nature even more and so she slapped them back a couple around. Thanks to Erwin smith that fucked up Boar came crashing into his own village and cursed him to death. It was just so fucking fantastic because he could clearly see that mental image as day inside his own mind. He wouldn't be so please either is his home was invaded like that so he could see where the boar was coming from, but hey human were blissful ignorant, but arrogant creature god has made.

 

“Hey....What's wrong? Does your arm hurt?”

 

“Did you injured it or something.”

 

Levi gray eyes were sharp has he pinned him with a stare.

 

“No, I was just thinking about the boar god who died with pain and hated. ”

 

Shortly after he got up, taking his bag and bowel with him, the men were puzzled by this man behavior and Levi couldn't give a flying fuck what these shit head were thinking. It was obvious their fault, but the one he needed to kick ass was that fucking giant ass tree of a blonde called Erwin, but first he needed to confirm a few more things before he dump his ungodly wrath on the man, but in order to do that he needed a clear mind to process it without judged feeling, although he was bias and was already not liking this one bit.

 

 

***

 

Later on that passing evening it was getting late and Levi finally _finally_ meet with the man who was the one to invited him in in the first. Talk about a rude ass bastard, he could have gave him a warning or some shit.

 

“Ah, sorry for the long wait. We were behind and these shipment needed to head out tomorrow....”

  
He turned to look at Aoura as he bang against the iron in his hand.

 

“Yes, this is very good iron. Take these away. Oh and tell our workers this will be it for tonight. They should get some rest while they still can.”

 

He mention to a petite girl with short hair.

 

“Sure, my lord.”

 

Even her tone matched her face and this whole time Aoura has been giving that young woman quite the look. To Levi it looked like he had a thing for the young looking woman, returning his glance back to the golden hair blonde. It was he who spoke first.

 

“I know I came off the wrong foot, but tell me if you don't mind me asking again where do you come from? I've never seen a red elk like yours before.”

 

He asked really curious about the man and wanted to check him out, but he had nothing to go by so the best way is to get some sort of information about this man.

 

“I came a very long way to get here, that is all I'm willing to say about this matter.”

 

“You cocky bastard, answer the lord.”

 

It was right then that Levi gave him a look that can decapitate a man very own set of balls that Aoura stepped back his hand still remaining on his handled of the sword.

“Calm down, there's no harm done.”

 

The blonde spoke up as he smiled back to Levi.

  
“So, what brings you here if you traveled such a long way.”

 

Levi watched the wavy hair male with a pointed glare, it must have worked because the man finally eased off his stance looking away. Levi moved to bring his hand inside his inside sleeve untying the string that hold up his separate-able sleeve while pulling out the iron ball he has carried with him for quite some time. After using his other hand to pull down the sleeve he showed the man his arm.

 

“Thanks to you I'm cursed, the boar god you killed came at my village and I fought with it. This shit here was inside the boar and since you're the only place I know that makes iron and these people praising your name as some sort of demi-god I figure you'll know what I'm talking about.”

 

Having said that he threw the iron ball to Erwin whom in return catches the ball on the fly. He examined it and nodded this was the iron ball his people had made and he used this sort of ammunition to kill that raging boar god.

 

“I see, you fought with Nobunaga is that it. So, why are you here.”

 

“To see with unclouded eyes.”

 

He replied, in his mind he was already reserving that ass kicking he was going to dish out if he didn't like what he had to say. Again he seem like the arrogant piece of shit, but this arrogant freakishly tall bastard is an intelligent he knows that with just a look this man held in his steady sure gaze.

 

Erwin chuckled openingly getting to his feet tugging on the light shawl he wore on his shoulder.

 

“Very well, I'll show you all my secrets. Follow me, Levi.”

 

“Lord Erwin, are you sure that's alright? To show an outsider of all people.”

  
“It's fine, take over for me.”

 

He replied with a small wave of his large hand, Levi pulled his sleeves back up tying it back to where it belong before following after the long strides of a man who obvious eat up the distant the long distant in large strides. He had to walk slightly faster to keep up with the man leaving this building he walked through the town taking notes to everything.

 

It was certainly hot in this village with all the heat it was producing it was like a inferno sauna in this crappy town, but the prosperity was obvious here, since iron were rare and far and few to come by. No wonder people would pay gold for this shit. It had more values and merit over anything else, especially over swords, knives, bows, arrows and staff like weapon. Of course food and money were everything, but to those who want to rule the goddamn country will need some fire power behind it. These guns were just one of the many process for a man to take over the damn world. After a long walk they finally made it to their final designation. Erwin stepped through a wooded gate door and he shortly after followed him to only stop to look at the many garden. It smelled of herbs, fresh soils...but there was still the lingering scent of gun powder.

The older male turned to look at him with a smile still on his handsome face.

 

“This is my garden, none of the towns people come here. Follow me if you wish to know my secret.”

 

The tall male left him to go to a cabin like house, Levi stood by for just a little while to take note of this garden and the bright view of of the full moon and the water below.

 

Not bad.

 

The view was nice from where he stood, glancing back down he moved his ass to catch up with the man.

 

“Good evening.”

  
Erwin greeted who were outside the door entrance he moved in after their acknowledgment for what was within.

 

As soon as Levi entered right after him moving the straw door to the side he took notice of the few people that were inside, but their faces were covered by heavy band-aid, minus one at the moment. She looked up and her brown eyes widen with obvious excitement.

 

Erwin nod his head at the watch guard before he made his way in,

 

“Oh oh, we got a new visitor, eh. Who is he who is he?”

  
The woman with the brown pony tail and goggle like glasses set on her lean nose.

  
Levi could tell right off the bat this woman was destine to annoy him.

 

“Calm down, Hanji. I spoke about him earlier before. He's Levi. He brought two of our injured men home.”

  
This caused the woman to squeal, she was out of her seat in no time and Levi didn't have the chance to even make an attempt to block or dodged the woman when she was hugging him so tightly his spine cracked from the forceful pressure.

 

“Get....off me you shitty ass glasses.”

 

He reached up and pulled her pony tail forcing her head to go back away from his face.

 

“Ow ow ow, don't pull my hair, I just wanted to express my gratitude.”

 

“Then get off me, there's no need to express it in this matter.”

 

He growled back, it was Erwin who pulled the brunette away from the black haired one.

  
“Now now, Hanji. You'll get your fair chance to talk to him. How is everything...”

 

“Oh...Oh you mean the new rifles right, it's actually completed. I got the prototype right here we just finished it in fact.”

  
She picked up the rifle and handed it to him, sleek and brand new to the touch.

 

He brought it up to his shoulder testing it out as he felt the weight of it all....

 

“Hmm....it's still a bit heavy...”

 

“Well maybe if you didn't hold it so delicately it wouldn't be a problem, Erwin.”

 

“If we made it any lighter the gun will just fall apart.”

 

One of the bandage male spoke as he pulled separate ends of the cloth.

 

“They are not for me, its for the other women....”

  
He replied, a few chuckles broke out.

 

“That will be for something to see.”

 

One woman replied that was in bandage.

 

“I trust you and Hanji to figure it out. Levi this is the latest model I ask of these people to make. The one we brought back were far to heavy, but with these when right. It would be perfect to killing those forest monster and pierce the most thickest of samurai armor.”

 

“Better watch out, young man this man wish to conquer the world.”

  
He chuckled and Levi where the amusement in that was. Maybe it was the way he was brought up to respect the forest, or maybe it was the elder and his mother constant preaching, but this was hardly anything to laugh about.

 

“I'm sorry for working you all so hard, I'll be sure to have wine sent down to you later.”

 

“Ooh.....that would be a nice treat.”

 

One replied with obvious delight.

 

Erwin continue to wear the same expression, it took a few second really for Levi to compose himself to his new found freedom when his gaze leveled to the rifle his thin brow had a light twitch to it. Once Erwin stopped showing him his gun and returned that said rile back into the hands of that crazy ass glasses woman. He wanted to shake his head because this was actually pissing Levi off, what's the point in making more dangerous weapon. Like seriously why? World conquer is one thing, but this is another. He wasn't going to say he was a tree huger, but he had enough brain to respect nature as it should be. Including all those big ass tree's he saw when he walked past that fine old oak tree. There was beauty in that vegetation world more so if that kid was there. He's not going to deny that kid was unworldly from a distant.

 

“So tell me, first you still the boar forest and turned his ass into a god damn monster and now your making even more deadly weapons how much more bullshit are you going to cause until your fucking satisfied hmm?”

 

Erwin turned his gaze back to him after handing Hanji the weapon, Hanji just stood their staring at the short man. Like she was fascinated by him it was a first anyway for anyone to talk to Erwin like that. Interesting, she wanted to conduct some tests on him and that was the sort of look she had in her eyes.

 

“Yes, I am the one who shot that boar and I'm sorry that you suffered I truly am. That brainless pig should have put a curse on me not you.”

 

The way he looked away wearing that same fucking expression made wanted Levi to kick his ass even more and these banged up people weren't going to stop him from stomping on him six feet under if not more. Having thought so he didn't even realize he was clenching his fist so hard trying to contain himself, much less have a steady control over his emotion when the cursed arm pulsated and started to act up. He could practically feel those cursed parasite wiggling in his arm in a frenzy when it lifted up. It was as if that man had triggered a sudden kill switch with in him and as much as he would agree with it wholeheartedly he wasn't going to let his curse arm be the fucking boss of him when ever it decides to come out and whack a mole or two.

 

That said arm reached over and grabbed his sword and Levi glared down at it using his other hand to hold the wrist of that arm firmly back keeping that sheath sword right where it needed to be. With a painful twist he made to his right wrist it finally let go of his sword and he hold it up and away from the deadly weapon. It was still out of control when he looked at Erwin and Erwin seemed unfazed by the man reaction, he found it a bit amusing as he stood his ground while the bandage people were startles moving away from the man as they could.

 

“Does that right arm wish to kill me, Levi.”

 

“If it would lift the curse, I would have gladly let it rip you apart, but even that wouldn't stop the killing now would it?”

 

Levi didn't phrase it as a question when he looked at him.

 

“No it wouldn't....It would have to kill all of us for it to be in peace.”

 

Rather they know it or not, Levi had no intention of becoming dirty after he had just bathe hours before.

 

A man furthest from the group near a fire spoke to Erwin he sat beside a man covered in a straw blanket,

 

“Lord Erwin, Gonzo has something he wish to say.”

 

“Forgive me my lord...you must not make light of the boy strength. Young man, like you I know what rage feel like and grief and hopelessness, but you must not take your revenge on Lord Erwin. He's the only one who saw us as human being. Normal, ordinary people fear us wouldn't come near us, but he....but he washed our rotten flesh and bandage us. (Koff)

 

The poor man had a coughing fit after spoken for so long that the man beside him loom over him speaking his name softly with concern.

 

“Gonzo...”

 

“Life and suffering it is hard and the world is cursed, but we find reasons to keep on living.....(he gasp roughly) I'm sorry...I'm not making any sense...”

 

Levi stood there, his cursed arm finally ceased it's movement he was going to have to discipline his right arm and pain was the sort of method he believed in to keep one in line....but that was a thought for another day. The last thing he want is for his own arm strangling him in his sleep.

That man who was lying there must have used too much of his strength because he stopped talking after that.

 

“Gonzo is asleep, my lord...”

 

“I see he did pushed himself didn't he....let him sleep.”

 

When it was said and done the tension ceased and everyone was calm again, including Levi.

 

Outside there was a distant howling a howling that could only belong to a wolf. Erwin and Levi heard it quite clearly and they made their way up a hidden staircase leading them on top of the cabin, Erwin had a rifle with him and Levi just stood by watching the man as he set it up. Once it was upon his shoulder he was aiming at something and fired at it.

 

“Those damn things keeps coming back always wanting to plant more trees wanting to turn that mountain back into a forest again.”

 

Levi looked up to him and in return Erwin looked back at him.

 

“Stay here, help me kill the forest spirit, Levi.”

 

“You would do that. You would kill the very heart of the forest.”

 

“Without that ancient god the animals will be nothing, but dumb beast once more when the forest has been cleared and the wolves wipe out this distilling place would be the richest land of the world and Prince Mononoke will become human.”

 

Now that seem to catch Levi attention because he had stop looking at Erwin to look at the forest. Reverting his gray eyes back to him there was something in Levi eyes that were unexplainable at that moment, but that heat inside his chest must be some sort of inner fire.....passion maybe.

 

“Prince Mononoke.”

 

He repeated, the way he took that tone had Erwin looking back at him with a smile. It seemed he got his attention and he was going to use that, maybe this Levi guy have a thing for the forest prince. He certainly seems interested now.

 

“Princes of the spirit, ghouls and beast and ancient gods. The wolves stole his soul and now he lives to kill me.”

The image of that boy flashed in Levi's mind, the way he stood in front of the large wolf spitting out blood that was inside his mouth and using his forearm to wipe some blood off from around his mouth was a site Levi most remember him by. His bright gaze glaring right at him...

 

Again that heat was inside his chest. Even though he seemed interested his face remained unchangeable he looked back into the forest thinking about him. Prince Mononoke....

 

 

“The legend says the blood of the great forest spirit can heal anything, perhaps it can heal my poor leaper and maybe it can lift your curse.”

 

That man is cunning....Levi knew that, but he did pointed quiet a few things that warrant his thinking.

 

“Lord Erwin, how does it feel was it even better?”

 

“It was smooth as silk the perfect thing to rule the world with, but it's still too heavy for the girls.”

 

He replied.

 

Levi choose then to walk away he was seemingly done with him.

 

“Alright.”

 

Said the man below him.

 

***

 

Levi crossed the small bridge that had flowing water he continue to walk on having seemingly decide what he wanted to do. His mind was made up, he was leaving first thing tomorrow morning, his objective now was to find that boy. This time he won't let him get away without answering his questions that had build up inside his mind. He heard Erwin side of the story even the villagers, but now he wanted to know from the boy point of view. That is if he ever see him again and that is only if he can capture that boy.

 

Just as he was about to pass by the working place he heard singing from within and he paused long enough to look inside seeing a few of those girls he had promise to go see during that time he turned and made his way inside greeting the fellow ladies.

 

Some of the ladies were asleep, but the one awake perked up instantly waking up their fellow girls who in turn getting excited to see the gorgeous boy kept his promise to see him. Levi was a lot older then what he looked like, but there was no need to correct them.

 

“Well looks who's here.”

 

Toki greeted, Levi glanced at her making eye contact.”

“Good evening.”

 

He replied, taking off his hooded hat and tucking it behind him on his belt loop he was just getting out of his shirt tugging it down so it wrapped around his waist, he only did minor adjustment to keep everything where it needed to be.

 

“Is it alright if I worked on the bellow for a little while.”

 

He asked as he moved over to stand behind a woman.

 

“Well....I...ah I guess so.”

 

Toki responded in surprise, she stood up going after the handsome devil, but not in the way as she leaned against the wooden boarder.

 

“Excuse me may I try it.”

 

He asked, the girl in a light mint kimono blushed looking surprise to see a gorgeous man behind her.

 

“Ah..”

 

“I's okay you might as well let him try it.”

 

Toki responded as she grinned at the girl.

 

“But...I..”

 

Nothing else could escape that woman mouth as Levi wrapped his hand around the long cord. Thank goodness for that none of the women mention his height or they didn't care which was also another good thing as he slipped in when that woman slipped out putting his foot down on the swaying board with one great push he had those girls feeling like weightless birds. They weren't even needed to help as he continue onward that made these girls laugh having quite the good time.

 

“When ever you get tired, I'll take over for you.”

 

One of the girls who just walked over said to him, she too had a smile on her face watching this man being put to work.

 

“That shouldn't be very long.”

 

Toki teased, Levi made no remark on that matter. This wasn't exactly anything hard about this one to someone like him. In fact it was retentively easy. The girls kimono were just flapping into the make shift wind that Levi created that they tried to to close their kimono and keep their privates private.

Their was even a few squeaks and screams in between.

 

“Whoops, you better keep those kimono close tight girls.”

 

Again laughter could be heard as they rearrange trying to keep their fold closed as much as possible without Levi making them bounce in the nude.

 

“I'm impressed, but you'll never keep that pace up.”

 

“It's hard work isn't it.”

 

A few mmhms could be heard.

 

“Ah you bet and our shift is four days long.”

 

Toki responded,

 

“You must lead hard lives huh...”

 

To him it may be light, but for a woman and possibly men...it could be heavy to push without some aid.

 

“Yup.”

 

“I suppose yeah, but it beats working at a brothel city.”

 

Toki told him as her friends beside her spoke up too

 

“Yeah, huh.”

 

“Yeah, plus we get to eat as much as we want and the men don't bother us.”

 

“Unless we want them too.”

  
Another perked up collecting more laughs in return.

 

Levi focus his attention on working there was just a lot of good and bad going on at this town isn't it. For an hour or so he kept at it until he deem this was enough.

 

***

Oddly shape creatures line the trees and a few rocky stones, their eyes glowing red in the dark. They could resemble like monkeys by their shapes while other humans would see them as ghouls of sort.

 

The sound of soft paws and sharp nails cross a particular path a rider was on it's back follow by another the two white wolves eyes were practically glowing a inner bright green to help them see in complete darkness.

 

Eren held his weapon in one hand while the other was buried in Yustafa hair, Moru followed behind his two older brother they ignore the white mouses at their feet as they carried on.

 

In the clearing two raccoon descended while the two wolves and their single rider stood on top of the rocky cliff, Eren eyes were focus on the town below his heart thumb a littler harder in his chest making the adrenaline rush in his veins. Moru let out a deep growl, both of them showing some teeth. As Moru put his large head on Eren lap, Eren looked down with a soft expression of his face with a small smile as he scratched his muzzles reassuringly.

 

With his other hand he was stroking the back of Yustafa neck, they were close and it was evident how they feel and thought about the other. Once their growl died down Eren sat up straighter pulling his wolf mask over his face and fanning out the fur behind it over his shoulder catching some of his long hair with it.

 

It was time to move and he was ready for this, his body tensing for battle.

 

***

“What?! No. Don't leave tomorrow.”

  
“Yeah, can't you stay a little longer...”

 

“Why not stay here, you can work with us.”

 

The girls pleaded with him, Levi was fully dressed standing outside their work place.

 

“Thank you all, but there is someone I need to find in that forest.”

 

Just then Levi felt....that caused a light gasp from him, he turned his head away from the group that said group looked at him a little confused at Levi sudden changed in attention.

 

Eren himself was speeding down the mountain on Yustafa back, Moru closely behind until he broke off in formation that wasn't far behind, but to the side.

 

“He's here...”

 

He took off leaving the girls to ponder his words they looked among each other to see if anyone knew what he meant.

 

Eren broke away from Moru guiding Yustafa to a closer path that would get him up the fortress wall.

 

The tower guard banged against the iron plate hard giving out a loud warning.

 

“The wolves are coming!! The wolves are coming!!! It's the wolf prince!!”

  
This alerted everyone into a waken state, Prince Mononoke was doing it again and they had to arm themselves quickly. That boy always manage to kill a few people before he retreated back into that cursed forest that hides and shield him from them.

 

One of the rifle man got to his station he was already lighting the fuse taking aim at the white wolf. He fired at it, but again the wolf prince and his damnable wolves dodged it easily. Eren pointed his spear to him and the wolf shift his direction going right towards him. Yustafa was no doubt the fastest when he charges into the battle field....Moru is fast...like his older brother, but Yustafa had that extra power in his hide legs that gave him that extra boost.

 

Closer down, they were crossing a dry deem and Yustafa was now rushing up the hill, Eren already posed on his back in a crouching manner his foot planted....as soon as he slammed the side of his body into the wooded stakes, Eren was sent flying, not to say he didn't give himself that extra height when he kicked off. He was already soaring in the air his staff posed and ready to stab into the wooded fortress wall. He only dangled for a second leaving the staff in he had to use it to jump up on it to help scale his way up the wall quickly. He didn't need that to kill them all in fact he was already taking out the sharp ivory of his dagger in his hands.

 

The one who shot at him jump back in fear he rebounded quickly because he was now swinging something at him that broke two pointy wood he had been standing on, Eren leap from one spot to the other before he flipped down and was charging after the man skillfully his speed obvious superior to the man as he raised his dagger knife and swipe at him, the idiot must have forgot where he was because he made the wrong step that cost him his own life when he was falling off the tall wall to the grounds below. Eren ears twitched at the sound of a fuse being lit and he turned going right at him at first, but he was leaping off on top of a wooded roof.

 

The man reloaded to fire again his sole attention was to kill the boy, but Eren has no intention of dying tonight. He was in and that was all that matter he was just that much closer into killing those bastard for hurting his mother. His objective clear in his mind he can't waste his time with these low life so he ran trying to pick up a scent he knows so well.

 

Levi had been running toward the gun shot, but stopped when something leaped over on to the next building, that was when he saw him, but the boy was wearing a red wolf mask, the white fur covered his back....he was so swift in his movement that Levi stop his dazed mind as soon as another fire shot at the wolf prince for he had jumped down in a curled balled flipped in a way. Eren doesn't recognize him at first so he swiped his dagger at him intending to kill him. Levi leap back and was dodging all of Eren's swipes of his blades.

 

 _Not bad_.....

 

The brat is good....to the point he had to draw his sword to ward off his attacks.

 

“Stop!”

 

He was commanding him, his voice was set in steel trying to get the boy to do what he wanted. The boy is relentless in his pursuit.

 

“Wait! I don't want to fight you! You shitty ass brat. I'm a friend.”

 

Eren made swift movements making the air whistle from his weapon, did he said a friend? His voice was oddly familiar, but Eren has no friends that were human he didn't have any hesitation when he lea[ed back one of the villager who was holding on to a fire stick swiped at him downward that he leaped further back.

 

He was surrounded from the ground level that he tsk, noticing a plank of woods he used that to scale up the house and back on to the roof top.

 

Levi fucking growled, these shitty as people were getting in his way for fuck sakes he wanted to get through the boy, but now the boy was running off again after he just meet him again.

 

The kid was gone and he was forced to track that boy down again, before the kid truly did something stupid like get himself killed.

 

“Hurry! He's after Lord Erwin!”

 

He yelled,

 

“Some body cut him off!”

 

another cried and that was when the villager followed after him, Levi did too, but on a different route then they are he was scaling the same wood that wolf boy scaled, but his weight was a bit forceful that he broke a piece of the woods in which he moved away from. He was scanning the other roof time to get a bead on the boy. To his displeasure that kid is fast.....very fast, because he was already so far away scaling up the pyramid roof top of those worker girls place.

 

So the kid knew where it wanted to go and he was following right after him on the roof houses.

 

“Keep stroking those fire!”

 

Aoura shouted as he barked more commands.

  
“Rifle man to your center get him right where we want him.”

 

The women were working beside the men gearing up in weapons.

 

“Move it.”

 

“Get weapons for every man, help defend iron town and protect Sir Erwin!”

 

***

 

A girl ran inside the woman Toki was already holding on to her weapon after hearing the news.

 

“Toki's he's on the roof.”

 

Fear was evident on the working girls.

  
“Now don't get excited, keep those bellow pumping, What ever happens we can't let this fire go out.”

 

 

***

 

“Is he alone?”

 

Erwin asked as he appeared by Aoura side.

 

“Yes. He can't escape we have him cornered. You know he's mean to kill you, he's already accepted his death if he's coming at you at this degree...”

 

“We'll see about that, come on.”

  
He replied already making his way into the center, what better bait then himself to lure that wolf boy into the heart of this city. Two women accompany him as he said this. This made Aoura let out a huh and dumb like expression on his face, but he snapped out of it.

 

“Move for Sir Erwin. Make way!”

 

The villagers were battle ready, lights were lit in the surrounded area leaving no darkness unturned by light.

 

“Can you hear me, Princes of Beasts. If it's me you want then here I am.”

 

From a short distant away, he could hear Erwin booming voice. Crouching down near a window he was scanning the roof top. His gut feeling telling him that wolf boy heard him loud and clear.

 

“If you seek revenge for all the animals we've killed, well there are two women down here whom I would like you too meet. They too want revenge as well for husbands that were killed by your wolves.”

 

“Come on out you little wench, my husband is dead because of you!”

 

Levi continue to scan each and every housing for that boy...this town is truly meant to kill that boy...Figured as much...damn.

 

Just then he looked up and he saw a bunch figure on top of the roof top of the pyramid they were both on. Finally found him....it could only be him, no regular human would be up there so high hiding.

 

Just then that figure stood up and the light illuminate his silver fur.

 

“There he is!!”

 

A male shouted pointing where the wolf prince stood.

 

The make shift wind blowing on the prince form making his fur ruffle in this breeze of fiery smoke beside him.

 

“Everybody out of the way!”

 

Aoura demeaned, but the dumb fuck bit his tongue when he was running that he cover his mouth feeling blood seep through his lips.

 

“Get ready to fire.”

 

The townsmen were poising their weapon at the prince, but the boy stood their unafraid. His wolf pride kept him from fearing death or the townsmen obvious hatred toward him, he hated them just as passionately they hated him.

 

Rife men were at their station paper ripped from their guns as they aimed precisely at the boy their fire stick burning close to their fuse. They were ready to open fire on the boy ass once and for all. If they killed the prince then maybe the forest won't be so bold, and once their ancient gods are gone they would be the one to rule the land.

 

“Shit, it's a trap.”

 

Levi muttered, he stood up and try to warn the boy.

  
“No wait! It's a god damn trap you fucking brat!”

 

He climbed up higher looking directly at him.

  
“Princes of the wolf gods don't you fucking dare go down there! Go back to your forest!!”

  
Either that boy was deaf or he wasn't listening to him at all, that was a typical sign for brats even after he went out of his god damn way to warn the kid, if he get out of here alive he was going to beat the kid until he got some fucking common sense.

 

“Listen to me for fuck sakes don't throw your life away!

 

Eren could hear him loud and clear, but he made no indication that he was listening to him, why the hell would this human try to help him? What does he gain from this and who the fuck was he? He knew he meet him....like earlier that day....but why the hell was he here? Unless he too was a trap. Ignoring him whatever trap they have he will get out of it. He always do and if not then well...at less he wouldn't have to see his mother dying before him. Just thinking about his mother resolved him he hated the humans....and he was out for blood.....if he could kill Erwin tonight then at less his mother could die in peace. His brothers could handle the rest they were after all gods in training.

 

“Should I try and stop him?”  
  
Aoura spoke staring at Levi on the top of the roof the same roof as that wolf brat.

 

“Leave him be, let him do whatever he wants.”

 

It's just confirm Erwin suspicion that Levi has a thing for that boy after all.

 

“But-”

  
He stopped once he saw Erwin face, but then a howl could be heard from a distant....it was the wolves...

 

 

This signal Eren to raise his dagger, he was ready because in that split second Eren charged down the roof going for a direct frontal attack.

  
“Shit!”

 

Levi tried to the cut the kid from his path, but didn't make it in time even with his agility. Again the kid was fucking fast on his feet....probably because he is a wolf.

 

He had been so close to getting the kid, but explosion erupt in front of him and Eren smelt those gun powder a mile away because he got away from being hit directly, but the heat did get him only slightly.

Levi on the other hand used his arm to block shatter woods and fire from hitting his face when he leapt back.

  
God damn it, fucking hell....everyone was just determine to get in his fucking way. Damn the brat and damn the people inside this town too. Because one of the shattered wood slice deeply into his arm, but he paid it no mind when he saw the kid tuck into a ball rolling and he does mean rolling down the fucking roof top.

  
Was he hurt??

 

Shit, the pounding in his chest was ready to explode any moment.

 

“Yes! They got him we got him.”  
  
Aoura cheered that gave gasp and talks among the crowds.

  
Was that that fuck face....Levi was going to kill that man eventually.

 

Aoura was running toward the wolf boy, but as soon as the people tried to follow it, Erwin interven.

 

“Stay back! Cutting off a wolves head still has the power to bite back.”

 

This stop Aoura from charging ahead too much further,

 

“What?”

 

Eren was still rolling down the roof top at a fast speed.

 

“Take aim where he falls...”

  
Erwin replied in a stoic voice as if bored of this matter.

 

“Right.”

 

As much Levi wanted to run down there he wouldn't make it in time so he grabbed the first thing he seen already he was pulling the foundation of one particular thick plate of wood in his grip causing the wood to crush in with his strength.

  
Eren was no free falling off the rood in mid air seconds to reach the ground, it was like he was dead, but he airless moved to land on all fours body press to the ground. It was then he moved lifting himself up off the ground in a stance his knife still in hand.

 

“Open fire.”  
  
Erwin commanded and the two woman on either side of him fired at Eren directly.

 

Only one of it hit him knocking him off his feet and shattering the ivory mask he wore on his face. He was flat out on his back his earring chiming softly. This caused the boy to loose conscious, but he wasn't dead....long from it in fact, because now Moro spirit that reside in him activated keeping his heat beat pumping, no blood indicate he was hurt from that shot. In return his ears and twin tail appeared the moment he went down and the mask shattered and the hood slight off his head, but still on him.

 

“He's down we got him ahaha!”

 

He charged ahead this time sure the boy was at less dead, no one could have survive from that hit, but Levi had other plans for that boy life.

  
“No! Stay back!”

 

He was already lifting the heavy wood high above his head, this caused the people to look at him when he finally threw it. It was long damn near eight feet long when he threw it down preventing them to go after the boy, rather they saw him as an enemy he didn't care, but that kid life was his if he was still alive of course.

 

“What the devil was that!!”

  
Aoura screech as the large lumber pierced down a fire lamp into the ground the amber blazing out some of it catching on that loud mouth clothes. Levi waste no time running down the roof leaping off it in fact to get on the ground.

 

He was already that boy side grabbing his shoulder.

 

“Wake up, you better not be dead you fucking brat.”

 

The boy was still out, but to his relief the kid was breathing....and even knocked out the kid....was still very much beautiful....

 

That one shake woke him up and when they meet eyes, that surprise look was cleared away instantly from the boy face because his dagger was up and he swiped at him, off guard Levi only suffered a cut to his cheek when the blade slices his skin.

 

“Rawr!”

  
“You shitty ass brat is that how you repay me.”

 

The kid kept coming at him in that crouch like stance and Levi kept dodging him not giving him a second chance to cut him.

 

The kid saw an opening and ran passed him,

 

“Shit! No-”

 

Aoura draw his blade throwing his sheath away, but Eren saw him as weak he wasn't someone he needed to worry about, he only wanted the head of one human, but then he realize this man did shot his mother with flames. As much as he wanted to kill him now he couldn't so when he swung his blade horizontal Eren jumped up high and came back down making two solid hard stomp on the man face before using his face as a jumping board to leap over the large crowd that surround him, that said loud mouth lost consciousness.

 

The people gasp at his high jump some even showed fear getting the hell out of way from the charging boy who held his blade beside him dangerously. He roared at Erwin his intention clear from the start when he infiltrated this town.

 

Blades upon ivory clashed in a loud sound, Erwin threw the cloak off him when he grabbed his second weapon that was deadly sharp to a point it was swift and Eren lean back his fur being cut in the process that only angered him more as the two danced around each other their weapon clashed over and over again while the people surrounded them cheering for Erwin to kill prince.

 

Eren not only have to watch his back from all angle, but he had to keep advancing on Erwin....but at the same time dodge when he wanted to cut him down like a rapid beast.

 

Levi lost it, his emotion getting the best of him as he stood up.

 

In front of him, the man shook Aoura who in tern finally woke up with a bloody noise and a cut lip.

  
“Are you alright, sir.”

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine....fuck I'm going to kill that son of a bitch...”

 

He growled angrily.

 

Levi felt it, the wind....the curse...his desire....his anger....it swirled inside him his clothes catching on non existence breeze. Levi is beyond furious then he had been in a long long time. He moved then with dangerous purpose his eyes clearly trained on the circle that separates him and that boy.

 

“Get away from me!”

 

Aoura demanded at their persistent concern for him it was humiliating enough as it is then for them to think he was weak. The kid already done that when he used his face to stomp him into the ground unconscious.

 

“Be gone!”

 

This frighten the two men to leave his side with a yes sir. Aoura on the other hand was rubbing his head until his attention trained on Levi the traitor who wanted the boy alive. A solem hah (huh) came from him, and that was because he saw something like black snakes that emitted a strange purple aura around it. It covered his entire right arm, in his left hand he had his sword out.

 

“You're a traitor aren't you! You're a spy for those wolves!”

 

He was so stupid....he drawn his blade to Levi posed and ready to kill him despite his fear from the look on Levi's face and the way his eyes made him want to cower and hide. What was even scarier was that thing on his arm....his cursed arm...

 

“Stay back!”

 

He demanded, but Levi heed him not for he used his cursed arm to bend the blade in his hands in a curled about manner that would be useless to use against him.

“Step aside.”

 

Even his tone brought shiver down Aoura spine having struggled to keep the sword inside his hand. Once he left him two snake remain on the tip of the blade that caused the tall man give out a pathetic whimper his teeth chattering that lead to him biting his tongue once more.

 

Levi who was calm so deadly calm stroll up to the circle and was tossing men left and right pushing his way through to the center of the two men fighting each other to death. He was so close that he pushed both side that a group of people fell to the floor one men was face first in the dirt flashing his red tunic underwear in the air.

 

This caused Erwin to get slightly distracted, but the kid brought him back into the fight in which he deflected his attack once more. He has to admit the kid was good.

 

Levi stroll right on in and timed it perfectly grabbing hold of the wolf boy wrist that contain his bladed hand, Eren was surprised by this and used his nails to dig at the new comer hands and wrist trying to pry him off as best as he could. Levi ignored him as his own blade clashed with Erwin blocking him from trying to kill the boy he had in his hand.

 

“What do you think you're doing boy.”  
  
Erwin demanded struggling against him,

 

“Spare your hands the boys life is mine and in my hands.”

 

Eren growled loudly and bite into his arm deeply to the point he broke Levi's skin and still Levi ignored him.

  
“I'm sure that boy would make a lovely wife for you.”

  
He smiled sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, and there's a demon inside your shitty as eyebrow how'd you like that?”

 

He remarked still keeping Erwin at bay even the boy has a demon inside him.

 

Eren continue to try and pry him off, but shortly after he was trying to pull away in fear his loud gasp was any indication he wanted to get far away from him because those snakes that had appear moments before had resided when Levi was pushing his way through the crowds. It has reappeared itself and Eren only knew what this mean and he dug his feet into the ground trying to get away from it feverishly after his stunned surprise left him.

 

The people could see it now and they all gasped loudly at the travelers arm.

 

“This is what hatred looks like this is what it does. It's eating me alive as fucking disgusting as that sound, but this is what it does once it gets a hold of you. So you can kiss your god damn ass good by once it settles in. Fear and anger is what grows this abomination.”

 

 

 

Eren was scared....afraid as he continue to swipe at those snakes that was edging toward him.

 

_Get away from me....._

 

“I'm getting a little bored of your curse, Levi let me just cut him down and be done with it.”

 

Levi felt his vein probing on the side of his head and moved using the handle to him in the solar plex extremely hard that knocked Erwin out. He didn't even seen it coming as he fell forward and Levi caught him using that strange strength of his. Levi then looked at the boy who still resisted him and pulled him back toward him with ease, he used his fist to knock him out just as he had done with Erwin.

 

Eren world blacken and he lost consciousness the pain ripped him from this world.

 

“Lord Erwin!”

 

Holding to the males he faced the villagers.

  
“Some one come here and get his heavy ass off me before I throw him.”

 

It didn't take long for a few people to stumble over grabbing Erwin and pulling him away from the monster who had strange black snakes that emitted a purple light that surrounds him completely with the two males.

 

“Don't worry he's just stunned he'll be alright.”

 

He told the girls who came for him, the girls truly love Erwin it was obvious at this point since it was Erwin who bought all these women out of their brothel life style.

 

With him taken away, he finally sheath his sword and moved to throw his tall brat over his shoulder, for once he could touch the kid....he wasn't so far away from him. Hefting him up above his shoulder.

 

“As for me, I'm leaving and I'm taking this shitty wolf boy with me.”

 

He announced,

 

“Oh no you're not, no one treats Sir Erwin like that and get away with it.”

 

it was a woman who was already aiming her rifle at him, he only spared her a glance that caused the woman to hesitate.

 

“Move and I'll fire!”

 

She threaten.

 

Levi moved not caring for her threat, in a few quick strides the circle was broken the men with their weapons wanting nothing more then to get out of his way.

 

The woman shake, trembled as she hold her rifle posted at him, the thing already lit, a woman beside her called her name startling her that she open fired accidentally....she wouldn't have shot him have it not been for the older woman scaring her. The explosion was loud and it shot through Levi back exiting from the front just below his heart. He stumble lightly, but never fallen.

 

He just kept on moving as if it didn't phase him, no sound of pain escaped his closed lips he was already focus to get out of there.

 

“H-How can he still be walking....”

 

“.....”

 

Aoura saw him coming straight towards him and he posed his useless blade at him until he realize a little to late he couldn't do a damn thing, but get out of his way throwing the useless blade to the ground. Skittering around him he went to the group of people.

  
“Is he alright?”

 

He demanded,

 

“Yes, he's safe...”

 

A man in front of him replied.

 

“Some one bring me my gun, rifle man get on the square on the double they will not leave here alive.”

 

Aoura barked, he was not going to be made a fool of again especially by him.

 

 

A few girls stood along side or by the door of the bellow building, the caught sight of the travler and noticed a gaping wound on his chest.

 

“Toki come here.”

 

One of the girls called,

 

Levi kept walking,

 

“What...what happen?”

 

Levi choose to ignore her questioning he walked passed as if he didn't see her at all despite that their eyes has meet.

 

Toki looked down and saw blood trail that she gasped at how much blood he was losing.

 

**

Levi only made one stop and that was to get Haku from the stables, he was already at the front entrance of the village where everyone was waiting for him.

 

“Sir, I can't let you pass.”

 

Levi only spare him a second look.

 

“The gates been order shut, it can't be open.”

 

If it was that it wasn't a problem for him to open that gate himself, he was just done with this shit.

 

All of it, right now he had a boy over his shoulder unconscious that felt like a dead weight to him and his blood seeping out of him taking some of his strength it it. Which he ignore the slight light headedness he was feeling.

 

At the gate two men blocked his path crossing their staff as he approach.

 

“Turn back, please.”

 

“We're grateful to you for bringing those men back to us, we don't want to hurt you.”

 

“Please.”

 

“I walk through these fucking gates this morning....and now I'll leave the same way.”

 

He replied he was placing his hands on the gate door now already putting his strength and weight into it after he got his center.

 

“Don't be a fool, it takes ten men to open these gates.”

 

The blood flow just increase as he was forcing himself to get this god forsaken gate open the men from behind him notice this.

 

“Stop this! You'll kill your self at this rate.”

 

A creak was made....and then a groaning sound shortly after, the gate was now being pushed slowly back and Levi resisted the urge to grind down on his teeth as he concentrated to get this open.

 

The people gasp and murmur in surprise.

  
“It's.....it's opening....”

 

“He's really doing it...”

 

while he had said that Aoura was already making his way down a spiral set of stairs back into the village with the rifle men and his gun in both his hands.

 

Levi already open the gate lifting it high above his head as he step through. Keeping the gate open with one hand, he and the men behind him could see two wolves traveling down quickly toward them.

 

Aoura and his men saw the gate opening that shocked him, but what stun him out of his surprise were the two wolves that were coming down here fast.

 

“The wolves are attacking!”

 

He yelled that he knocked a few of his men down trying to lit his rifle, but in the process he lost what was needed to fire his weapon.

 

“F-flam-”

 

Levi cut him off.

 

“It's alright! Your shitty as prince is safe with me.”

 

This caused the two wolf to stop staring at the cursed human they saw earlier this morning....

 

They growled ferociously at the man who had their prince...their brother unconscious on his shoulder. They bore their teeth and snarled at him.

 

“Stay the fuck there and I'll bring him to you!”

 

He glance at Haku,

 

“Come on, Haku.”

 

Haku ear twitched, he even looked nervous as he followed what his master wanted.... he ducked his head and stepped outside the gate. He was more worried about his master pushing himself then his well being....the blood was so strong in the air he can tell he was fatally wounded.

 

“You have my thanks.”

 

he turned and dropped the gate behind him, the two wolves were just a feet away from him, proving to show how quick they got down that hill and close to this town.

 

Behind the gate that man whispered on deaf ear to the traveler...

 

“Good luck, Stranger...”

 

***

 

 

Yustafa and Moru eyed the human male not once did he hand over the boy whom he set on the red elk, shortly after he too was situated behind their prince. He had Eren riding bridal style his head resting on his shoulder that wasn't stained by blood. He had a firm hold of the reins, he had a feeling that if he handed the boy over to them directly they would have ripped him and Haku apart without a second thought. Which was why he was some what holding the boy hostage as a bargaining chip to continue his own life.

 

Who knew how long they travel, but he was now on the rocky hills. The moon shinning brightly how strange....the full moon looked awfully beautiful to him now then him thinking back then that it was a silver disk that's hanging in the sky.

Levi looked down...his head nodding as he fazed in an out....

 

_Shit.....I just lost too much fucking blood...._

 

Seeing the tale tell of the black spots that was behind his eyes he closed them trying to breath through it, but found himself slipping out of conscious instead. He tried not to let it beat him, instead he tried focusing on something else....like the boy....and those strange ears and tail he just sported when it happen he doesn't recall, but it had still been there when he pushed and throw people around to get into that fucking circle. He was wondering if it were real....would it be soft if he touched it.....he would have done it have it not been for the fact he couldn't move his body any more from pushing it so hard.

 

 

Eren felt strange.....slowly his brain was coming online.....the first thing he register was that he was moving....the second thing was the scent...and lastly that his body felt warm....something or someone was holding him. This brought Eren to open his eyes and looked up to see who or what it was....dazed....he can make out that Yustafa and Moru is near by....close in fact that he only had to turn his head to see them. When he looked back up to his original goal his blood freezed over as he sat up, the man that had been holding him fell back....lifeless tumbling and rolling down the cliff they were on now. Just then Yustafa charged putting the human head between his jaw shaking him like a rag doll.

  
“S....Stop! Put him down!”

 

He barked,

 

“I said put him down, Yustafa. Who knows where that human been. I don't want you getting diahrehha for putting junk food in your mouth.”

 

He replied leaping off the elks back who ran ahead to keep a subtle distant, Moru eyed him like the fresh meat he was.

 

“Leave him alone, Moru.”

 

Yustafa just growled and literally dropped him out of his mouth, if Levi has the strength he'd of knocked his fangs out of his mouth....but he found it difficult when all his limbs felt like dead weight.

 

Eren groaned holding his stomach....God it hurts.....but he could recall what happen, the simple fact he was even alive must have been because of this damn human. Walking over to him he kicked the cursed male on to his back and saddle his stomach his blade pressed to the human male neck. He was still breathing so Yustafa didn't crush his skull.....but there was a gaping hole underneath the human male chest that haven't been there when he knocked him out.

 

…...If he didn't know better....this human must have got it after escaping that place.....when he looked up he couldn't smell the fire or burning woods.....the fume wasn't thick I the air...so they must have traveled far....when he glance around their surrounding however he got a bead on where he was.

  
“Wake up you vile human, I know you can hear me. You're not dead. Yet.”

 

Levi eyelid flicker here and there until his eyes gazed up to Eren turquoise eyes.....it was green....but it was also blue.....there was even gold flecks in there as well.....amazing.....the moonlight really brought them out....the boy looked so wild and untamed and free....

 

“Why did you stop me, why did you stop me from slitting his throat you bastard.”

 

“.....You....would have died...”

 

“I don't care, it's not your decision to make. I wanted that man dead! I came down there for the sole purpose of killing that man once and for all.”

 

Eren was so angry by this that the hidden blade he had tucked at the small of his back was now in his hand and pressed into the male neck. The ivory sharpness of his knife already making welts of blood appeared seeping through the parted skin....it was only a little however...

 

“.....Didn't want you to die....brat.”  
  
“Who are you calling a brat your life is still in my hands.”

 

“.....You are.....”

 

He replied tiredlessly, but even so he managed to raise his bloody hand to cup his cheek so they were looking eye to eye.

 

“For a shitty ass brat.....You're beautiful...”

 

Eren blinked....he actually leaped off him as if he scold him with flames...touching the cheek that was of that human blood, he didn't want to think about what his eyes does to him, much less his voice, or that tenderly soft touch a man could make.

 

_'What.....'_

_  
'What did he just say...'_

 

_What's wrong, Eren.....do you want me to bite off his head now..._

 

“.....N...no....”

 

_Why are you hesitating just kill him._

 

“Shut up, you know I can't... Fuck.....Shit....I'm going to hate this....”

 

Eren growled.....but the human saved his life and he is indebted to him....beside even if he doesn't kill him the wounds will before that curse....

 

Neither he nor his wolves like this...but they honor their tradition....their heritage more.

 

Going back to the human he crouched down ready to tell him off, but that man was no longer conscious...

 

“Fuck.”

 

Tucking his blade away he moved pulling on the human male arm to get him up in a semi sitting position. The male face looked so pale...he wasn't sure how long he'll last....but he was going to need to hurry.....he might hate humans, but he owe this man his life....he was at less going to try an attempt to save his.

 

Lifting him up bridal style he grunted under the male weight.

“God....damn he's heavy.”

 

_Then leave him._

 

“Shut up, Yustafa unless you're going to carry him in my stead...”

 

Dawns approaching....A few hours to less.....he could make it....at less he assume he can as he made his way down, he was going directly to the healing lake he always passes by to go home.

 

The ancient god of that forest too passes by their so maybe if he offer up a prayer he'd hear him out, he was going to let the forest god decide rather he live or die. This way it would no longer be his problem....although if he was saved....that was another matter entirely...

 

Edging his was closer and closer he was now entering the forest of his home, two wolves on either side of him while an Elk travel a safe distant away.

 

He jumped over a rotten log, careful not to jar awake the human in his arm he finally stopped after hours of walking. He had to go in deep inside the water so it would be easier to pull him back on the shore keeping half his body in the water and half his body outside it. He laid him down and left him, cutting a specific branch he stabbed it into the ground above the male head. He only offered a small prayer before he was up again.

 

_I still say we should eat him...._

 

“Hush, Moru. Let the forest god decide his fate....”

 

Eren glanced at the red elk....huh....it's been a while since he seen one...walking over to him he grabbed hold of his reins.

 

“Be calm, I won't hurt you. Animals are all friends to me.”

 

He murmur soothingly as he took out the reign off his head and mouth, he even untied the saddle on his back.

 

“You're free to go where ever you wish in this forest....and if you ever need me...call me... I doubt your master will survive for very long, but he seem like a tough little bastard...so their may be hope for him yet...”

 

Smiling softly to him he stroke his nose and under his chin before giving him a soft pat on his back.

Haku only gave a small shake and stood where he was.....huh...so he was going to stay by him....he's either really loyal to his human....or fond of him in a personal sense...whatever the case may be he didn't want to look in too deeply until the forest god make his decision.

 

“Come on you too, let's get out of here. I reek of humans and I want a bath.”

 

The two came to him, Yustafa offering his back which Eren gladly leaped on accepting the gracious ride.

 

“I love you both, thank you Yustafa.”

 

He placed a kiss to his head.

 

_Eh, where's mine?_

 

“Then come here and bring your fat head closer to me.”

 

He grinned tiredly, Moru lifted his head having walked closer to him, he waited until Eren bent over offering him the same peck his older twin brother gotten before him.

 

“Come on, I bet you guys are sleepy and hungry right? Let's catch a few deers and go back home for a well deserve rest.”

 

_What about your bath?_

 

“....Ugh....you're right...drop me off and you guys go hunting....I can't go back home smelling like humans....”

 

_Fine._

 

_Lucky you, I wish I could be lazy and just take a bath, eat and sleep._

 

“Are you really complaining? You don't want your belly scratched?”

 

He asked grinning a knowing smile at the sulking Moru. Moru ears practically twitched at the words that escaped the boy mouth while, Yustafa tail swagged side ways at the mention of a belly rubbed. Eren has godly hands when it came to making them feel like a puddle of goop when they get their rewarded rub me down.

 

_Not at all, let's go._

 

“Heh.”

 

As the three of them left, Levi was left alone his blood slowed, but still manage to spill in the water he had fallen asleep his heart stuttering to keep up with the massive blood lost. He was slipping away from life and he knows it some where in his unconscious mind.

 

Everything was just so dark....

 

And shortly after....

 

His chest ceased to move...

 


	5. Fated Encounter, Red Strings of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is mortally wounded and Eren is the one to help nurse him back to health, there are a few encounters in which Eren defends and protected him from the forest creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Hello, sorry for the long wait, but here is another chapter for your pleasure!  
> I'm currently working on Ghost Whisper and Forever us Three a new Eren and Levi fanfic, I hope you guys will be interested in reading. I know I need to work on Flappy bird, but sadly I'm having a writer block, so for now I'm focusing on my two new fanfic. Ghost Whisper is about Eren who can see the souls of the dead, he recently moved to a new town where he meets Levi. The two of them would go on a journey like nothing before.
> 
> The next fanfic Forever us Three is a pair of Twin that are Levi and Rivallie, they are identical in every sense of the word to other people, but to Eren he knows them as two individual. The three of them are consider to be in the best friend category. Sorry I suck at summary, but these two will be posted soon. Thank you! Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> My tumblr username is: Eren-is-Levi-Shitty-Brat, I hope to see you guys soon."

Nothing.

  
There was nothing that indicated that Levi was still alive....no shallow breathing...no heart beat resonating inside his chest....he appeared to be dead.

 

Should be dead, but his body merely slowed down it's functional activity to preserve what little blood he had left for only a moment. The sun finally rising on the horizon boarder line of this forest, it's been hours since he was left alone. He couldn't hear anything couldn't feel anything either and for a split second he wonder if this is how everything would end.

 

He didn't get anything accomplish that he had set out to do once he embark on this journey and now he was going to die that seem hardly fair. It was then at this moment that he told life that it was a bitch that settle it and here he thought constipation was a capital offense, but this dying thing and having fate decide where he was put down is more of a ass slapper he had ever gotten in his life time from his own mother.

 

Just thinking about his old lady brought some sadness in him well in general he missed his baby sister sister Leah too. Missed his home, missed his friends, hell even missed that old wise woman despite he can't stand that woman meddlesome behavior. She always trying to set him up with marriages, but hell even he missed that part of life. He could feel himself being carried away and was even being pulled across the cool water that soon turned warm, he was braced up against something soft that smelled like moss. That boy must have brought him there because for a split second he felt a warm head on his chest before he lost consciousness again.

 

***

 

The sound of the kadoma shook feverishly high above the tree their sounds carried through out the forest, the NightWalker the god of this forest slowly appeared walking toward them, the night time slowly deceasing into dawn. A few men hid behind animal skin, the monk from earlier had been dozing off to sleep until the wind changed the fur he wore tickling his nose. It woke him up with a jolt his eyes landing on the forest god.

 

There it was, so tall and transparent.

 

The forest spirit of the kadoma welcome it as it walked toward them, the light inside the creature shown brightly like stars of the universe.

 

“Finally, there he is come and see. Hurry. Quick you idiots it's the NightWalker, he is the reason we've been sitting here in these stinky animal skins.

 

“But, sir we can't it's a sin to look at it.”

 

“Ha, and you call yourself the greatest hunter of the west. Look we got a letter of pardon from the emperor for forgiving us for cutting off the head of the forest spirit.”

 

He had been in the process of removing that said letter out from under his dead animal bear skin to show it to the fellas, before tucking it back in as he crouched low his hands on top of some tree roots as he stared at the NightWalker who sank lower still within the thick vegetation of trees. The other men followed his lead looking at it, scared to be doing such a thing as to gaze upon a god.

  
“Legend says when day becomes night the forest spirit turns into the night walker and when the sun rises he changes back. Ah! Look, see there it's happening.”

 

The NightWalker antler slowly shifted as it's body grow smaller and smaller reverting back to it's original state before dawn sets over the horizon it turned back to a human face like deer. The wind so strong and heavy blowing the kadoma that stayed in the tree like glue.

 

***

 

Pssh.....

 

Psshh....

 

Psshhh....

 

Pssshh....

  
Psssh....

 

The grass and flowers began to sprang forth as hooves stepped on to the vegetation moss grass before it died just as quickly as it began to take life.

 

Something soft was fondling Levi's chest like a nibble on his tender flesh and if his eye lid weren't so heavy he would have looked to see who it was messing with his body, but all he heard was something approaching him and then leaving him until he was no longer conscious.

 

***

 

The forest god stroll passed his normal routing like usual until something caught this human face deer god attention that he walked over to the man that was half in and half out of the water. Looking at the tree branch full of healthy leafs. He pressed his lip against it accepting the offering and the prayer of the young boy he knew and loved.

 

Pulling away from the branch he lowered his head more nibbling on his wounds sealing it closed, he did nothing about the curse on his right arm. It seem this forest god has a different plan for this human especially since it could see a future with the prince of this forest. Shortly after the blood flow stop and the wounds to all his other injuries were sealed he left the human alone for the young prince to take care of. He made sure to give the little wolf prince his verdict with a simple call that only his little ears could pick up on.

 

***

 

Meanwhile monk Hannes and his traveling hunters had left the facility to be scaling a stone wall that had a steep narrow passage way. They went into one of their hiding spots.

 

One of the hunter spotted something from the distant and alerted the master to see, when he peeked through his eyes widen, a smile on the older man lips.

 

“Oh look, there must be hundred of them.”

 

The monk whisper as he stared at the many boar that roam the hill,

 

“Those boars are not from this region they must have been traveling for months to get to these region.”

 

As the three of them continue to look onward they notice a white boar, it's tusk long and sharp, his ribs showing considerably under tight skin, the birds circled around the surrounded area. He was old, wise. One of the human hunter notice who it was.

 

“That one is Akoto....”

 

“That can't be, they said he died a hundred years ago.”

 

The male beside him shook his head,

 

“That's him alright, I know that old tusk from any where and it looks like he brought his whole tribe here.”

 

He replied back to him, having said that, Akoto sniffed the air it's snout moving each time the wind tickle it's snout, his blind eye shifted in the direction toward the outsider as it continue to sniff out until it identify that the outsider were indeed humans. It's ear perked and his blind eye narrowed in on them knowingly.

 

“Shit! He seen us, let's get out of here.”

  
The monk Hannes pushed him forward trying to get out of their hidden shelter, the squeal of the large pig echo loudly alerting their were humans amongst them. By then the monk and his group were traveling as far and as fast as their leg could carry them over a fast flowing river leaping from boarder from boarder of rocks.

 

 

***

 

 

Eren actually woke with a start, drool on the side of his mouth he looked so dazed and out of it when he first wakes up, but his ear was twitching a storm.

  
“Eehh......what?......”

 

_What's wrong, Eren?_

 

“.....Hold on...”

 

Perking his wolf ear he rotated it slightly and that was when he heard it, it looks like the forest god like that human enough to save his life....since his life was saved he would be the one to take care of him.

 

_Eren?_

 

“He's alive, that humans alive....weak, but alive.”

 

_So the forest god took pity on him._

 

“Not exactly, far from it actually... he has taken...a liking to him....”

 

Raising his hand up he wiped the side of his mouth taking note he had been drooling from his nap reluctantly he got to his feet stretching as he done so.

 

“You guys stay here, I'll be back soon.”

 

_You sure?_

 

“Yeah, I'm sure. I'm only going to check to see if he's truly alive. Shouldn't take too long.”

 

Eren replied as he left the den, but on his way out he took a few dry deer meat strips with him.

 

_Eren._

 

“I'll be back, Moru. You two watch after mother when she returns.”

 

_Are you still sulking after her lecture to you..._

 

“....A bit, but I understand you know. I understand that I made her worry about me and that she was angry at me for being so careless about my life. But you know, it made me happy....really happy. I really do love my mama.”

 

Eren replied with one of those happiest of all smile on his boyish face that it was down right bashful in his blushing state.

 

_Oh....looks whose rosy so early in the morning._

 

“Shut up.”

 

He jumped down without a care in the world running down the rocky slope before leaping off the side walls to the soft grassy plain below. That's right when he came back home his mother truly laid it in him before she pushed him down to sleep shortly after he explained himself as to what happen prior to his rescue by the human male she meet earlier that other day. Even though she was mad at him she openingly express her fear and concern for him that only made him love her that much more.

 

**Flashback**

 

“ _I mean it Eren, don't you ever do this again......you ever pull this stunt again I'll tear you a new hide...”_

 

“Yes....I understand mother...I'm sorry. So don't be mad at me.”

 

_'….Yes, I am mad, but I am extremely relieve that you are alive and unharmed, child. Now as for that human....if he does survive and when he is able to travel. Bring him here. I wish to meet this man.'_

 

“Eh.....but, why?”

 

Eren looked so confuse as to why his mother wanted to meet this human much less bring that said human here of all places....

 

_'He saved you did he not, he saved my child and that is why I wish to meet him. Beside if you leave him out there for too much longer, he's going to get eaten.'_

 

Eren looked away in a childish attempt to say he doesn't wanna, but after his mother nipped his ear as punishment and he ducked his head in turn while placing both his arms over his head covering his wolf ear in the process...

 

“Alright, alright fine....I'll bring him here even though...I don't wanna.....”

 

That human weight was the least of Eren concern, he just didn't want to share his mother with another is all and he was quite childish about it...

 

_'Eren.'_

 

It was said so affectionately that he looked up to only have his ear flatten back when his mother hover on top of him and decided to squish him under her weight, with a loud umph and a few groans here and there, he attempted to crawl his way out from underneath her that proved to be futile...

 

_'Sleep Eren, I love you.'_

 

“I.....I love...(gasp)....you too...”

 

This only made the goddess let out an airily chuckle as she finally pulled him out from under her so that he was now resting beside her body her tail lightly draped over him. Shortly after her two cubs returned and they cuddled beside her next to a sleeping prince.

 

**End of Flashback**

 

Eren paused mid-way only because a few large apes prevented him from going to the place he needed to be in.

 

Eren eyes meet with black orbs and for a second he wonder if news has traveled that a human was among their mist. Eren tilted his head upward making his back his body stood up that much straighter, at first nothing were exchange between the two, but the silver back gorilla finally gave him a small nod making his way to whatever designation he had planned on going, the few apes behind him follow him shortly after...

 

_Strange...._

 

But, Eren could ignore that for the time being....it's just seem so unusual to see apes in these parts of the forest...Shrugging it off with his shoulder he leap down from where he was perched on to going back on that full run he had been on previously.

 

It was then Eren made a break through, his hand resting on a thick vine that was wrapped around the tree. He spotted the red elk first, before he made his way down to see the human still very much in the same position he had left him as.

 

Sniffing the air he scented no one near by so he stepped into the water swimming across to stand beside the cursed male, crouching beside him he did a quick scan of him, placing three of his finger to the gaping hole in his shirt, he felt nothing, but solid skin where there use to be a gaping hole.

 

Amazing, the only thing that was left there was a scar....a scar that was the same size as that gaping hole from last night....

 

“You... really are a lucky, human...”

 

The man was obvious still out so he left him there to move back in the water closer to the red elk, that said red elk lowered his head to bump Eren cheek. It got his attention so he looked up. It was then that Haku finally spoke to him in a voice that only Eren could hear.

 

_His name is Levi, he's a good human from a good village...he feeds me apples...bathe me, brushed me too..._

 

“....You are very fond of your human master...”

 

_I am..._

 

“Alright, tell me about him....what's he like...”

 

Eren stood their stroking the elk neck before underneath his chin.

 

_Well....he's a prince....or at less the other humans kept calling him prince in that village.....he also have a younger sister.....that looks just like him, but softer...with longer hair. He has a mother too, but quite old in age, but she is a very....passionate and a bit overly dramatic old woman. I never meet his father, I believe he is deceased from a earlier time period in the time I've been with him._

 

“Hoo....so he's a prince that's been exile from his own village...is it because he's been cursed.”

 

_Yes, but before that he has always been a unique and special human....he understands ones pain...he's very kind....takes very good care of others too. I love him._

 

“....You love this human?”

 

The elk merely bobbed his head in a manner to say yes.

 

“Tell me more about his family....about him...what makes him so different then any other human.”

 

Eren is intrigued by this Levi, about his strength, about his value, what he thought of about death, hell he was more respectful about the forest than any other human he had encounter by. He listen to his stories and laughed at a few tales like how Levi would run away from a potential marriage from their old wise woman. Beside him mentioning that he had a unique way of talking he seem like someone Eren could get along with one day. It was similar to what his mother dreams would be like, to get along beside humans in a mutual understanding that they could in fact co-exist if one did not take over the others...

 

“I see... So he has that sort of life, his mother and this Mairge person raised him well. It's a pity....I would have liked to meet his younger sister and his mother...maybe even see his home village.... You say he's of Wall Sina right...it's hard to believe that his existent race is still very much alive and living quite peacefully in the land of the east.”

 

Who knew how long Eren's been sitting out there, but it must have been a long time considering it was getting dark and he could hear the pounding of paws of two separate wolves that broke through the clearing.

 

“Moru, Yustafa? What are you doing here??”

 

_Eren look out!_

 

“What?”

 

Before he even knew it something was thrown at him that he slipped on a bone that was submerged in the loose muddy soil beneath his feet that he went under his name a cry on both of the wolves lip.

 

Confused he stayed under water to notice a large rock had been thrown in that he frowned pissed at the fact that if it had hit him he could have suffered some serious injury himself.

 

Popping up out of the water he shook his head getting the water bead out of his eyes and face.

  
“What the hell?”

 

It was by then he caught in some more other scent, it was the scent of apes....more apes then he had encounter previously.

 

“Apes.”

 

_'How dare you filthy ape show such disrespect.'_

 

Yustafa bared his fangs growling dangerously.

 

Eren stayed close to the human male without actually getting on top of the small island he kept his hand to his side, but it was inches away from his dagger.

 

“What are you doing? Why are you here?”

 

Eren demanded as he swatted some sticks and stones that were being thrown at him from a great distant to him or more like to the human male he was protecting from behind him. This only angered the two wolves who snarled and snapped their powerful jaws shut.

 

_'We want the human.'_

 

_'Give us the human.'_

 

The apes demanded.

 

“Why?”

 

_'So we can eat him....'_

 

_'To drive the humans away from our forest.'_

 

“Since when do apes eat the flesh of man! This human can't help you.”

 

_'You've brought a human here, you are a traitor.'_

 

“I am not a traitor! The great forest god saved him from a mortal wound so he is no enemy!”

 

_'He is like you. Human.....You will always be a Human that defile our land....destroy our trees and burned our land. We can't plant new life because of you humans.'_

 

Eren actually clinched his fist his earring chiming as he silently flinch back from those words.

 

“I. Am. Not. A human. I will never be human! Go back to your forest, we will win, you can go back to growing your trees and plant. We will win against the human, just be patient! Continue to grow your plants as freely as you desire.”

 

“ _No...if you won't hand him over we shall eat you as well.”_

 

Those dumb apes actually told their prince that they would eat him enrage the two wolf pups to no end that they unsheathe their claws and bared their fangs.

 

_'Enough!'_

 

They actually attack the closest ape and pulling him down and digging their fangs into them.

 

“Moru! Yustafa stop! Leave them alone!”

 

But they didn't obey in fact when they were knocked to the side by the apes and they shook it off and literally chased them down intended to kill.

 

This was not what Eren wanted, the forest creature should be united as one. He didn't want them to turn on one another to fight against each other. This is his home, his family and he loved all the animal that inhabit this place, but when they fight amongst each other it just made him sad. They were better then that he was sure of it.

 

“.....Moru....Yustafa.....”

 

Glancing back to the human he went over to him.

 

His mother was right he couldn't leave him here, but he was in no condition to travel.

 

With no other option then to stay with him, he just pulled the human off the small isolated little island and brought him back to the other side with the branch tree he had put above his head as a blessing, now he was going to use it as protection. Swimming back with the dead weight he set it up like before on the other side in which Haku got back on land and shook off the access water.

 

Stabbing the branch into the moss grass he too got out of the water and sat at a particular sunny spot he stripped off what he could and checked on the deer jerky he brought with him, they were a bit wet, but nothing a little drying won't fix. He even ate one as he waited for the human to finally wake up from his sleep. He would stay there guarding him, even as his brother returned to him he waited.

 

“Doesn't look like he's waking up. Go ahead and go home I'm staying here.”

 

_'Eren..'_

 

“I'll be alright, just check up on me tomorrow and let mother know. You two didn't kill any of those apes did you?”

 

He asked because there was blood on their coat...the two lolly their tongue panting lightly as they licked their muzzle.

 

_'….Maybe one...'_

 

_'Possibly two.'_

 

_'Taste pretty damn bad actually...'_

 

_'Like spoil boar intestines thats been left out in the sun for days....'_

 

_'Really, I thought it had the stench of smelly frog intestines that's been baked first and submerged in swamp water for days.'_

 

Eren looked at them with one of his disapproving looks and they in turn merely panted in his face so Eren would just sigh.

 

“Moru...Yustafa....what am I going to do with you. Ugh, look just go home. I'll howl if anything happens okay?”

 

When they were reassured they did indeed left him, but not without Eren telling them to bring more deer jerky when they came back the next day.

 

***

 

That said next day lead to an unsuspected visit, Eren had been guarding the human, watching him slept. The scent in the air and the sound of paw print had him crouching before he was on his feet. The stench of his mother and two younger brothers came out into the field at the same time he smelled a bunch of boars trekking through the forest near him moments later.

 

Eren slightly crouch as he eyed both his mother and the boars that surrounded them

  
_“We are here to kill the human and save the forest. Why are there humans here, Moro.”_

 

“ _Humans are everywhere these days,”_

 

She growled softly her fangs visible as she spoke,

 

“ _Go back to your mountain kill them there...the boy there is Eren my son.”_

 

“ _We will kill them there, we will save this forest.”_

 

The boar squeal,

 

“ _What is that other human doing here.”_

 

He motion his head toward the lying unconscious man on the ground, Eren was the one to answer him.

 

“He was shot and the great forest spirit heal his wound this man is not our enemy.”

 

Eren shouted as he stood firmly in front of the lying human behind him.

 

“ _The forest spirit saved him? Save the life of that loathsome runt, why did he not save Naga? Was he not the guardian of the forest WHY?!?!”_

 

The squealing of those pigs were beginning to hurt Eren ears at their outrage cries that he flinched from the high pitch of their voice.

 

“ _The forest spirit gives life and takes life away. Life and Death are his alone, or have you boars forgotten that?”_

 

Moro tilted her head up bracing her body equally on to all four as her back dip lightly at the hostility in the air.

 

“ _You Lie! You must have begged the forest spirit to spare his life, but you did not beg for Nobunaga did you?”_

 

He demanded his beady eyes narrowed in on the she wolf goddess,

 

“ _Naga was afraid to die. Now I too carry within my breast the human bullet, Naga fled and the darkness took him, I remain to contemplate my death.”_

 

A low growl was evident in her voice, their was an obvious large scar where her fur grew over it differently.

 

Upon hearing this Eren turned his gaze to his mother, he ran up to her concern evident in his voice.

 

“Mother please, ask the forest god to save you.”

 

He pleaded,

 

“ _I've lived long enough, Eren. Soon the forest spirit will let me rest forever.”_

 

Her eyes were gentle to him when she glanced his way, but narrowed when she sensed movement on the other side a warning growl escape her to tell them to stand back.

 

“All these years you've protected and defended this forest, Mother. He must save you.”

 

Eren was sadly interrupted by the foolish boar who show no respect to his mother.

 

“ _You are not fooling us, Naga was beautiful and strong. He would not have run from anything! You wolves must have eaten him!”_

 

Eren bared his fangs his gaze locked on the loud mouth, his wolf ears and tail shown itself as he growled dangerously to them.

  
“QUIET! Watch what you say you filthy pigs.”

 

A dark chuckle came from behind Eren and he turned to see that the human had regain some sort of conscious. Levi had said his own sort of insult into the mix after waking up to their squealing.

 

“Nobunaga died far from here into east and I was the one who delivered the final blow to kill him. He had become into some sort of demon. Attacking my village, that shit stain was the one who placed a curse on my right arm. I came to this forest to beg the forest god to lift Nobu curse from me, but all he did was heal the bullet wound in my chest, but the demon mark remain it'll rip my soul into shred and then kill me. If you want proof all you have to do is look at my hand.”

 

With that he fondle with the fingerless sleeve, the small loop that was on his middle finger and thumb was pulled off of it so the sleeve could slide down his arm he lifted it for as long as he could before it collapsed on his belly.

 

Moro and Eren watched him as he done so Eren was a little surprised to see the curse grew so boldly and large shortly after a silver boar came trekking through the forest his blind eyes leading him into the center. Moro and her pack watched him stepped forward into the clearing.

 

“ _Akoto, finally a boar who will listen to reasoning.”_

 

Moro had a sneer of a smile on her lips as she watched the blind demi god stepped forward.

The blind old tusk moved closer to Levi breathing his scent, alarmed Eren rushed back to his side trying to stop him.

 

“Lord Akoto, please don't eat him.”

 

“ _Ah.”_

 

The low voice that was octave deep and soothing came from the boar spoke as it raise his head to sniff at Eren.

 

“ _You are Moro human child, I have heard about you.”_

 

He huffed through his snout,

 

“You're blind.”

 

Eren responded as he stare into a pair of sightless pale blue eyes.

 

“ _Stand back, I will not eat him.”_

 

“Prince M-monoke....it's alright. Lord Akoto I did mean what I said about Nobunaga death was the truth...”

 

Levi lifted his curse hand and felt a strong suction and breeze against his hand, his eyes still closed tired from exerting himself. When he stopped sniffing his arm he let his arm relax backed on to his stomach.

 

“ _Hmmm.....I believe you....and I thank you for it young one. I only grieved and ashamed that such a demon came from my tribe.”_

 

From a distant their was an obvious ashamed voice coming from the boar tribe as if one was scolded by the news and is shamed terribly.

 

“Is there a way to lift this curse from me...”

 

Levi asked, but the boar god only answer him in this way.

 

“ _Leave this forest, the next time we meet....I will have to kill you.”_

 

Levi would have snorted at that, but choice not too until he can fight for himself.

 

“ _You can not win against the humans their guns will destroy you all.”_

 

Her eyes narrowed the present of her fangs still sticking out from her muzzle when she snarled lightly. The boar god turned his head to her and parted his snout to speak.

 

“ _Look at my tribe, Moro we grow small and we grow stupid we will soon be nothing, but squealing games. Let the humans hunt for their meat.”_

 

“ _You'd risk everything for one last battle? That's what the humans wants.”_

 

“ _I do not ask for the help of the wolf tribe. Even if every one of us dies it will be a battle for the humans will never forget.”_

 

With that as his final parting words he turned to leave, his tribe following after him with squeals later. It was only until they were gone and it was silent when Eren notice the forest spirit standing on top of the lake.

 

“The forest spirit...”

 

The words left his mouth and the deer like creature with the long tail and a human face turned to look at him, for a split second he thought he saw the spirit smiling at him, before it totter away leaving them.

 

“Just....what is he up too....”

  
Turning to look down at the human he notice that the human was no longer with them. His eyes remain closed and his breathing even and slow. He was sleeping again.

  
Eren turned to his mother, sad and remorseful that she would seek her eternal rest. This was what she wanted and Eren can't beg her to do otherwise and that itself was the cause of his wolf ears to lower and his tail slightly tucked between his legs.

 

“ _Do not be sad, child. Death is a natural part of our cycle. Embrace it, for I will always be with you. By your side.”_

 

Eren looked at her then and nodded as she came over to him, nuzzling him with her teeth and licking his face and ears for comfort. He gave a small tentative smile, before he stepped back from her.

 

“I'll see you soon....mother.”

 

Her eyes were kind gentle as she gazed at him before she turned her back and left him, her two cubs stayed behind momentarily.

 

“It's alright, go with her. I'll stay here.”

 

He replied, the two siblings nodded as they left Eren to care for the human male.

 

 

***

 

It took three days for the human male to regain concision from that ordeal in the mean time Eren has been the one protecting him....

 

Eren moved to settle beside him he loom over him his finger curled into a paw as he planted it beside the human male head. He was leaning down sniffing him he no longer smelled like the other humans in that god forsaken town.

 

“...Where....am....I?”

 

The human male asked his eyes slowly flutter before it peer open to him he was a bit disoriented as to where he was.

 

Eren leaned back slightly so his teal gaze stared into the silver storm clouds below. It was a bit hazed....dulled even probably because he was still in some sort of pain.

 

“My forest.”

 

He replied, the male gave a slight lift to the corner of his lip starting to recall something important.

 

“I'm....surprise.....”

 

He gasp right there groaning as he continue onward to what he wanted to say,

 

“you didn't kill me...after that”

 

Eren growled lowly at him,

 

“Believe me, I wanted too. I still do. But I hate owing a human so much more. I didn't save you, the forest god did. He wanted you to live...”

 

He replied it was a while before Levi spoke to him again,

 

“How long....was I out for....”

 

Eren humor him,

 

“Bout three days a little over more since it's late in the evening.”

 

Eren moved back to get the food he placed to the side,

 

“You're lucky human, your beast hasn't left your side once. He truly loves you vile creature.”

 

Eren grasp the deer jerky and moved back to him,

 

“Here, eat. You'll need it.”

 

He place the jerky between the human male chapped lips he eyed those chaps lips that slowly try to work on chewing it... Ten minute passed and Eren got irritated since he didn't make no process of eating at all.

  
With a loud tsk and a growl later he took the jerky between his canine teeth and tore it with the force and sharpness of his fang before he chewed thoroughly making it as small as he could. Eren refused to look at the human male who stared up to him, after thoroughly meshing the meat he plants his hand back on either side of the human head and placed his lips against Levi rough ones. Either Levi doesn't know what Eren was trying to do or he was being stubborn of parting his mouth. His teal turquoise eyes stared into his unwavering, never mind the fact this was the first time he ever clasp lips with another that weren't muzzles.

 

Eren flicked his tongue to Levi's lip silently demanding for him to open up which he did, with a slight huff of air release from Eren's nose he pushed the jerky into the awaiting mouth of the human. Leaning back he bit into the jerky again chewing thoughtlessly, even though the human male lips were chapped and a bit rough it still felt...nice...

 

Shaking his head he huffed to himself, glancing downward he saw that the human actually got it down. Making sure he meshed it well he lean down coaxing Levi to part his lip again, the human obey silently and Eren used his tongue to push the content in his mouth into Levi's he lightly graze his tongue against the humans tongue who reacted by preventing the food to actually go down his throat until he was situated into lightly chew the food that's already been thoroughly meshed for him to swallow easily. His throat feeling dry from nothing to drink. Eren heard the raspy sound in his throat and paused to get some water, when he returned he was just leaning down with the water inside his mouth to transfer it into his he saw something he never saw on a human face.

 

Tears...

 

The scent assaulted Eren nose like nothing before, it was right then and there that he thought a human could be beautiful. Even though the dull cloud color hues were hidden behind lids and thick lashes, the way the tear slid down his cheek that glisten a little had stunned Eren into immobility. He felt his heart clenched painfully as he nervously looked around. He never thought he would see someone....a human cry up close and personal.... well...no he sort of did saw another human a cry....but it had been a blonde blue eye boy who wander into his forest lost, but that was years ago when he guided that boy out of his forest safely.

 

Slowly he lowered his head coaxing Levi lips to part again and at first he didn't respond until a few seconds later he parted it and Eren let the slightly cool liquid trickle lightly down Levi's throat which the human gave a relief expression. Eren left to get some more water and fed it to him which Levi took greedily. Eren alternate from the jerky and water, pleased to know that the human was at less eating and drinking. Habits got the best of Eren even as he licked the human male lips repeatedly. Levi had a frown on his lip, but he was too weak to move to stop him from what he was doing even as Eren licked his lip clean of the dry dead skin leaving his lips once more smooth and soft. Eren spitted out the dead patches of skin to the ground.

 

“Preserve your strength we'll leave tomorrow.”

  
Eren responded as he moved to pull Levi out of the water fully for him to rest upon the land.

 

“Filthy...”

 

Eren glanced at him,

 

“What is?  
  


Even though Levi couldn't see the wolf boy glaring at him he could somewhat feel it burn like cider.

  
“Me. I would kill for a bath right now...”

  
Levi commented as he turned his head to look at Eren, his sentimental feeling long sense forgotten.

 

“You've been submerged in water for more then three days. You're not that filthy.”

 

“Filthy.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes getting to his feet,

 

“Then get well quickly, human.”

 

“Levi.”

 

Eren glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Stop calling me human, say Levi.”

 

Eren snorted dismissing him with a wave of his hand,

 

“Human is good enough for you.”

 

“Prince Mononoke.”

 

Eren frown at that, but realize that this human doesn't know his name, he hummed in acknowledgment.

  
“It's Levi.”

 

“Stubborn human aren't you?”

 

“Prince-”

 

“Even if I do call you by name, it's pointless because once you're heal I'm kicking you out of my forest and will forget all about you.”

 

Eren replied cutting him off from calling him his title.

 

“I don't want you to forget about me, I don't plan on leaving any time soon even after I'm healed.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes,

  
“We'll see about that.”

 

Eren turned to the red elk,

  
“Watch after your stupid human I'll be back, Haku.”

 

“How do you know his name?”

  
Levi asked as he tilted his head back far enough so he could see them.

 

“He told me his name, talked a lot about you, where you came from, who your family and friends were. Like I said, he loves you. Now shut up and rest.”

 

Eren walked off whatever Levi has to say to him would fall on deaf ears, Levi could only watch for so long before his head collapsed back on the soft moss grass.

 

It was quiet beside the insect noise and the flow of water, slowly he lifted his hand to explore his chest, it was sealed....the gaping hole no longer there. Feeling hope he struggled a little bit to move his detachable sleeve to the side, to his utter disappointment the curse was still on his arm and thick as ever.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Letting his hand drop down to his side, a scowl on his youthful face he barely notice the nudge to his cheek as Haku gave a light lick to his cheek.

 

Levi smiled a little,

 

“I'm okay, thanks Haku.”

 

He felt the elk face graze his face and hair with it's teeth.

 

“I see you taken a liking to that brat...”

 

Sure he was making light conversation, but if the boy could understand his beast then his beast could understand human. More so if they held conversation with him clearly out of it, any one would if they had a gaping hole in their chest like he did. The amazing part of it all was that he was alive to actually tell the tale....

 

The Elk nudge him with his head, before it settle down beside him keeping watch.

 

“Where did that brat run off too..”

 

He said after a long while, turning his head he could see the moon peeking above the trees, the wind started to pick up and he shivered involuntarily from the cold.

 

It was getting cold fall wasn't that far away and soon enough it'll be winter which he was dreading. Shivering again Haku moved to wrapped himself around Levi trying to shield him from the wind, he can tell when his human was cold and did his best to press his warm body into his.

 

“Thanks...”

 

He murmur, shortly after he began to doze off still full of jerky and water.

 

Eren didn't come back until a few hours later which he silently sneak up on the red elk who laid beside the human male. He cleared his throat and the Elk turned to stare at him tense at first before it relaxed.

 

“He's asleep?”

 

Eren asked as he moved to sit beside them, the Elk only bobbed it's head.

 

“Good, look I'm going to take this human home with me. I won't be able to take you with me. It's not something you can climb and walk on. You can stay near to be closer to your human, but it'll be outside. I made a shelter for you that's why I was gone for so long so you can stay there until your human is well again.”

 

Haku eyes gazed into his in understanding,

 

“Good, as soon as he wakes up tomorrow we'll go. Moru is going to carry your human, don't worry he won't eat him and I'll be riding with him so he's safe. Moru is more well manner then Yustafa whose on the rough side...”

 

Eren moved shifting his legs so he had his knees brought up to his chest, his arm wrapped around his legs as he gaze up to the moon, it'll be full by tomorrow night. Lovely, he wouldn't mind going for a run tomorrow night. He still needed to keep those apes in line, he was sure words had long sense travel by now. The apes were the least of his concern, it was the boars he should look after. The apes were cowards in a way, but a boar is brash and head strong and....violent when call for so yeah. He was more concern for a pig then any of the other creatures. The Ghouls he didn't have to be concern with since he spoke to them they were fine trusting his better judgment in this which was saying a lot more than the animals. The spirits were a lot more logical and understanding then beast were.... No wonder his mother rule this forest as it's protector and leader. She wasn't just beast she was also a spirit like no other and he was proud to be raised by such a magnificent creature.

 

 

“.....It's a beautiful night don't you think?”

 

He asked as he looked up the starry sky surrounded by the mother of the moon, there were transparent dark clouds over head with the leaves rustling from the wind to everyone else who didn't appreciate nature wouldn't be able to see the untamed beauty he lives in. If he had been an ordinary human he wouldn't see this world so vividly as he is now. The different color always assaulted his vision which he welcome graciously. Not one leaf were the same color or the speck of blades of grass were ever the same size or shape.

 

Nor is the trees and creatures that takes resident here, he loved the flowers this place has and made a few spot his secret hiding spot to get away from everything and distressed from the on going war with man and beast.

 

If only this war would cease and everyone stay on their own side it would be so much peaceful so much better. Neither one need to co-exist together as one, but as individual in their own world.

 

Lowering his head he stayed awake through out that night keeping guard for intruders and if he scented them he would leave his side and deal with it before returning to keep watch. It stayed that way until dawn and when the human was fully awake to do what he asked.

 

***

 

“I keep telling you to call me Levi, brat.”

 

“ _Shut up_ , before I throw your ass off this cliff.”

 

Eren and Levi had been bickering for some time now, Levi laid out on a pallet of fur as Eren stood over him glaring.

 

“Not until you call me by my fucking name already.”

 

“My god you are annoying.”

 

“Annoying? There is only one little shit in this fucking cave who's annoying and it's a brat who doesn't know how to say a person name.”

 

Eren matched his glare for glare, Eren felt a rumble in his chest as he bared his fangs at him.

  
“You are in no position to be demanding anything you dead weight bastard.”

 

“Trust me, Kid if I can move you would not be acting almighty and haughty above me right now.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled a middle finger at him,

 

“Stop calling me kid fuck face, you should be glad I'm tending to you at all.”

 

Levi decided to kick the little shit right then and there to hell with the consequences, Eren haven't expected him to even remotely have the energy to move his damn limb until it connected and he stumble over on top of his ass. They both grunted in pain, Eren from having his left leg throbbing in pain from being kicked by the human and Levi moaning in pain that the little shit landed right on top of him hitting him dead center of his use to be open wound.

 

“ _Fuck!”_

 

Levi hissed as he struggle oxygen in his burning lungs,

 

“You dumb ass shit....”

 

Eren snarled at him and thump his chest for good measure.

  
“Don't call me dumb you're the fucking idiot here...god damn your kick hurts...”

 

Eren got off him looking at a pale looking Levi who was grimacing in his own misery,

 

“Serves you right I hope it hurts.”

 

Eren got on his hands and knees intended to crawl away from him, but Levi strangle noise had him peering back at him, there was a slight concern in his eyes as he watched the human placed a hand over his heart...

 

“Human?”

 

He moved closer to him,

 

“Hey, human....are you okay?”

 

The concern was slowly reaching into his tone of voice as Levi eyes remained shut so tightly his breathing shallow...

 

Alarmed Eren moved even closer looking him over he even moved Levi hand away from his chest so he could place his ears to his chest. His heart beat sounded irregular to him....

 

“Human? Hey, don't you dare kick the stone bastard. You got to get well so I can kick your ass for all the trouble you caused me....hey? Human....are you listening.”

 

Eren tried shaking him, but that obvious brought a strain noise from Levi's lips....

 

When he ceased moving entirely, Eren was freaking out.

 

“L-levi? H-hey, come on you're a tough son of a bitch you can't croak over yet.....Levi?? Levi?!”

 

He shook him his heart is rising up in Eren throat, he didn't mean to kill the bastard....honest he didn't.

 

“Levi!”

 

After a good solid of two minutes of calling Levi's actual name, it was then that the human open his eyes and turned to look at him.

  
Eren had been close to tears by then,

 

“See, now was it that hard to say my damn name. Fucking brat.”

 

Eren fell back looking at him stunned or possibly an expression that was stupified,

 

“W-wait what...?”

 

Levi gave him a lopsided smile and it was only then did it truly clicked inside Eren's brain.

 

“Y-y-you.”

 

“Hey now, it's not you, you just said my name a few seconds ago. Don't go reverting back to it.”

 

Eren started to tremble, but it wasn't fear he had been feeling moments before he was seething in rage.

 

“You fucking trick me! God damn it, I swear you are a fucking ass you sick son of a bitch. I hope you croak over and die, Levi.”

 

He got to his feet and moved away from him before he actually does kill the human slab of meat on his bed.

 

“Oi, I want a bath. I'm fucking filthy.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Eren went out the other way then where they came in from to stand outside on a cliff. It had a nice view from what he could make out from lying there.

 

“Prince Mononoke.”

 

“Shut up. Stop calling me that. Die old man.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes,

 

“I'm not even that old I'm still in my god damn twenties.”

 

Levi announced as he tried to catch Eren figure who was now hidden from his view.

 

“Mononoke.”

 

He called out when he didn't respond to his announcement of his age before.

 

“I told you to shut up and it's Eren bastard!”

 

Wolf boy yelled as he sat cross legged on the cliffy rock his mother likes to sleep on,

 

“Eren? Is that your real name.”

 

“Their both my name asshole.”

 

“Eren, huh. It suits you...Eren...Eren”

 

It was like he was continuing to test out his name as if he liked the sound of it or trying to memorize it while Eren on the other hand fumed silently in his own corner ready to choke a bitch lights out and that bitch was Levi who laid in his bed..

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren covered his ears, why did he tell this human his name....he hated when he kept saying his name it did things to him no one else had ever done to him before.

 

“Eren.”

 

This time Eren ear twitched, because his name was said in a whine.

 

“What.”

 

Eren voice held hostility toward the human and it wasn't all entirely due to the fact Levi tricked a while ago.

 

“I'm filthy...can you _please_ bathe me.”

 

Eren glared down at the cave hole,

 

“Can't it wait until you're able to get up and walk on your own.”

 

Levi groaned,

 

“How about if I can sit up by myself without any help from you, will you please let me get a bath.”

 

Eren thought about it for a long while.....in his condition he shouldn't even be able to move much less sit up so he decided to humor him to only laugh at him in the end for being stupid.

 

“Fine. Only if you can sit up by yourself.”

 

Eren jumped down from his spot and walked in, his left hand on his waist as he peered down at Levi. The human was a stubborn bastard and would only keep bitching at him until he did what was asked of him.

 

“That's a deal right? If I can sit up you'll take me to get a bath right.”

  
Eren rolled his eyes and sassed him,

 

“Yeah, so hop to it. Let see you move dead weight.”

 

Levi moved and grunted, it took him a full ten minutes to sit up by himself, he used more profanity then he had ever used in his entire life time as he was determine to get his damn bath. This whole time, Eren stood by hand on his hip as he watched him with watchful eyes.

 

“You're struggling.”

 

Eren pointed out with a smirk on his lips in turn Levi glared a him wobbling.

 

“Shut up, I'm sitting aren't I?”

 

Eren actually laughed a little his fangs showing and some how that scene was etched into Levi's mind, seeing him laugh with his pearly white flashing at him made him want to remember this moment.

 

“Yeah, you are. You're like a new born calf having trouble standing.”

 

Eren walked over to him crouching,

 

“You really want that bath huh.”

 

“No shit.”

 

Eren laughed again getting up to grab something when he returned back to Levi side Eren lifted Levi up bridal style.

 

“You're still heavy as hell no matter how many time I pick you up.”

 

“Well I am taller than you.”

 

“Shut up, I'm not that short.”

 

“Uh hu.”

 

“I'll drop your ass.”

 

The boy replied, as he made his way out and peer around him checking his surrounding before he venture out completely.

 

“Not this platinum ass you won't.”

 

He heard the human said and he gave him a confused look,

 

“A what?””

 

Levi saw the look and sigh,

 

“A silvery-white metal....kinda like silver...”

 

Eren just shook his head,

 

“Whatever your ass isn't worth that much.”

 

The teen rebuke, that earned him a up side the head slap from Levi and the teen glared at him ready to let go of him so Levi could fall ass first down the cliff.

 

“The hell it ain't.”

 

Eren growled at him and jumped not caring what Levi thought as Levi wrapped his arm around Erens neck and held on tight as they both fell airelessly down to the ground. The whole while the two bicker and snap teeth at each other.

 

***

_Splash....Swoosh..._

 

Levi sat there naked, leaning back against the wall, surprisingly the water felt so good. He hadn't been expecting to get a natural hot spring. He sigh pleasantly as he lean back feeling so much better with Eren scrubbing some sort of herbal like soap on his arms and neck that he tilted his head back further to give him better access.

 

“You should take a bath too, Eren. You're filthy just by carrying me.”

 

Eren snap his teeth together,

 

“Awh, nervous. Feeling subconscious after staring at mine.”

 

He purred.

  
Eren felt his face heating up and snarled at him, he did not want to be reminded as why he train his eyes over his head or at his hands.

 

“ _No_.”

 

The boy teeth were gritted behind closed lips a silent snarl rising in his chest up to his throat.

 

“Really? You were looking pretty damn hard Eren, did you like what you saw?”

 

Again, he purred to him he was leaning closer to Eren which Eren lean further back.

  
“No, now shut up.”

 

Eren flinched when a wet hand stroke his cheek,

  
“Eren look at me.”

 

Eren peeled his lip off his teeth a snarl rising in his throat,

 

“Eren.”

 

The way he dropped his tone a level brought Eren turquoise eyes to his,

 

“Strip.”

 

Eren blinked cut off guard at the command of his tone and shortly after frowned at him,

  
“No.”

 

Eren held his gaze, it was true that Eren did look at him...practically stared and oogly him too...but that was because he hadn't expected to see what he had just saw. The man was beautiful....naked and in full glory he saw it all... His pale skin, the ripple of muscles, he was tall and he was lean...and god help his soul he couldn't help staring at his abs, or his long legs and broad shoulder with matching long arms. He was hairless...except the patch of trim fur between his ahem... The male was bigger then him down there and Eren never had to compare himself with anyone else before and now that he has the chance he didn't want to compete...

 

Each time he move it flex and move...it ripple and Eren was under the impression he had the fluid grace of a dangerous predator...and that did something to him. Like a large jungle cat....a big ass scary cat that he didn't want to fight with despite that he secretly wants to mount him just because he was strong.

 

“You're staring.”

 

Eren stiffen when he realize he wasn't even looking at his eyes any more, but staring at his chest...

  
“Wash your own damn self then.”

  
“Eren.”

  
“Shut up, you are the most annoying human I have ever meet beside that filth in that town.”

 

Levi grabbed Eren wrist pulling him closer is it just Eren or is Levi strength returning at a frightening speed...

 

“Eren you're still filthy, I'll stop fucking with you if you get in.”

 

Eren glared at him and set aside the make shift bottle he made and stood up taking his wrist back by force.

  
“Fine if that would get you to shut the hell up then fine.”

  
Eren took off the white fur that was on his back and began to slip the white shirt over his head, then the longer purple shirt that cover his thigh slipped over his head as he revealed tan skin, he ignore the feeling that their were eyes on him. Blushing a little he took off the shoes he had on his feet and strip the last garment that was obstructing Levi's view.

  
The man in the water ate it all up even as Eren covered his lower half, the blush and his innocence was killing Levi in a whole new way. Eren quickly moved to get in the water submerging himself shoulder deep into the water.

 

“Stop staring at me, I know I'm not as nice looking as you, dick.”

 

Eren kept his distant a frown on his face and Levi thought he was adorable. Down right adorable, he didn't get enough of actually looking at his body. It was to quick of a sneak peak for his taste, but he knew the kid is hairless with a set of his own muscle. It was light, but well balanced in portion, his tan skin wasn't the effect of bathing in the sun he was just naturally that way, and lets face it the kid had a supple booty when he turned away from him and he ate it up. The way his back curved and arched when he pulled the material of his skin had him thinking all sort of thing that awaken a deep felt lust with him that pooled in his lower body and tighten the sac beneath him.

 

“Eren you're lovely.”

 

Levi saw Eren flashed him the fuck you finger.

 

“Really you are, you're too far how are we suppose to get clean if you're sitting all the way over there.”

 

Eren snapped his teeth in warning,

 

“Wash your own damn self you already got me in the damn water.”

 

“But, Eren. I'm so weak I can't lift my arms.”

 

He protested as he made feeble noise, Eren glared at him.

 

“You can too! Quit lying.”

 

Levi shook his head,

 

“I used it all up, Eren....Look I'm still dirty... I can't even reach the bottle....”

 

He pulled a look that had Eren tripping over his own self.....it's not fair that this human did this to him... Scrubbing his face with his wet hand he comb his hair back wetting his hair a little before he came closer to him.

 

Grabbing the bottle in a huff he went back to scrubbing the human male with his own hands and Levi hum in contentment because Eren hands were so soft despite the light scars on his palms or his hands. Levi peeked under hooded eyes as Eren moved from one arm to another, the bubbles from the herbs making light suds on his skin. Eren wore a look of concentration and it was cute how his brow frowned and his eyes intense on focusing on a single task. Even his lips were parted for him to see lightly of the nice little peek of the fang that was conceal inside. Only when Eren hands moved down his chest did he saw a faint reddish hues under his cheeks. He hid his smile, the boy was obviously curious about his body even if he denied it. When the boy slightly sharp nail scrapped his nipple light he let out a soft moan he thought the boy couldn't hear, but the sound alerted him enough for Eren to look at him.

 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”

 

Levi lifted his lid to stare at him and Eren sucked in a sharp breath, the human eyes were no longer dull. In fact it was the first time he ever saw something like that in a human eyes unless he was in a death fight with the human blonde.

 

“No, quite the opposite actually...”

 

Eren felt a shiver run down his spine, Levi's eyes were silver....no...steel blue....no...maybe both...whatever it was it impaled Eren to the spot. Swallowing thickly he glance back down heart pounding as he moved Levi to sit outside the hot spring for only a moment so he could wash his legs and feet his hands gliding higher on Levi thigh that the human gave a soft groan that left Eren embarrassed for some strange reason.. Washing him became a battle of will and determination that left him utterly exhausted when he saw that organ standing proudly at him. A husky laugh came from the raven male as Eren ducked under water to care for his own self and ignore the same reaction that man was displaying towards him.

 

“Have you never seen an erection before, Eren?”

 

Eren ignored him as he scrubbed as his shoulder and chest.

 

“What about masturbating?”

 

That caught Eren attention to look at him with confusion.

 

“What?”

 

Levi got his answer by just the look alone, but it only confirmed when he question him.

 

“Masturbating, you know give yourself pleasure....a release.”

 

Eren slowed his fierce scrubbing to a soft rub.

  
“I don't understand what you mean by release or pleasure.”

 

He replied,was that a human thing or something? Levi motion him to come forward and Eren stayed stubbornly where he was to scrub his own ass and legs.

 

“I'll show you, I'm a lot better at explaining it physically then words. I think it'll benefit you better since you are the hands on kind of guy.”

 

The way Levi was looking at Eren should be a capital offense or something that should be forbidden because Eren ducked neck deep into the water glaring.

 

“I'm not curious.”

 

Levi chuckled deeply,

 

“I think you are, don't you want to know how to get rid of that.”

 

He said motioning toward the area where they both have heat pooling at a center point.

 

Eren narrowed his gaze placing both his hands in front of him in case the human can see it under the foggy water.

 

“No...”

 

“Don't you know if you leave it unintended....it'll fall off..”

 

Levi replied as he casually lean to one side of his body, Eren actually looked scared when he told him that.

  
“W-w-what do you mean....when you say...i-it...it'll fall off....”

 

He was stuttering and Levi found that so cute,

 

“It's exactly how it sounds and what your thinking. It'll fall off as in that guy there won't be there when you wake up.”

 

Ahh, this was so funny...and the kid doesn't even know he's teasing him to a degree.

 

Eren raised a soapy hand to his lip in worry, he glance down at his hips and then back to the human.

 

“H-how?”

 

Levi sunk his claws into a naïve Eren and was reeling him in with a devilish smile that made the boy tremble,

 

“Come here.”

 

**

 

“M-mmph...”

 

“Tsk, relax your grip, Eren.”

  
“Nnn....ah...ahh...”

 

Levi shallowly pumped Eren sensitive flesh swiping his finger through the slit pressing in on it. In turn Eren hands was wrapped around his own straining erection at first he had been squeezing him to tightly, but now he eased his death group to quickly pumping him, his other hand in between his teeth his fang peeking out as he bit into his finger. After getting off himself in front of Eren watchful gaze he was now including him in it, by physically demonstrating it on him while Eren gets to try it hands on on him.

 

“Le...vee...”

 

His tone so husky it made the heat between his legs throb that much stronger and Eren must have felt it because he dropped his hand to plant it behind him his head tossed back and his back arching closer to Levi. A breathless silent cry escaping his parted lips cheeks flushed a light sheen of sweat sleeking him further. God the kid was beautiful and he groaned when Eren squeezed him yet again.

 

“Now twist your wrist when you're going down to the base, it'll feel good.”

 

When he got a confused sound from him with his soft cries, he showed it to him when he had him looking down.

 

“Yeah, like that...just like that, Eren that feels so good. What about you?”

 

He pinched the tip of Eren penis and Eren in turn rewarded him with a loud cry that stung his ears and made his stomach clench painfully.

 

“Mnn....ahhh....ah....g-g-good.... ah...feel....ah f-feel....good..”

 

A light hiccup could be heard and Levi thought he was going to have heart failure right then and there as he peered down into Eren tearful gaze, he was just so weak against pleasure it did things to Levi's mind. When he wanted to act on it however his sluggish body wouldn't move the way he wanted to do, despite his body is heal it felt like the recovery time was going to be the same if he had suffered from a mortal wound. Tsking in annoyance he tighten his grip on Eren cock as if to punish him, but in truth he was showing him another mean to a quicker release and Eren cried out at the sensation that floored him, even as Levi other hand joined in on the action to cup and massage the soft sac underneath.

 

Eren whose legs were on either side of Levis saddling him lean forward and bit down on his shoulder hard whimpering at what he was doing. Levi grunted at the feel of his teeth in his shoulder and groaned as he tried to lean back that was useless, the kid teeth was in his skin.

 

“Eren, fuck...let go.....move your hands...”

 

The kid wordlessly removed his hand and Levi let both of their flesh be pressed together and they both groaned loudly in union before Levi continue his ministration with Eren moaning and whimpering in his ears huskily.

 

“Move, Eren just rock your hips. I can't do it. Believe me I want to be the one to move you...”

 

Eren pulled back long enough to look him in the eyes and slowly he moved back and thrust forward blushing hard at what he just did. It was embarrassing for Eren, but when he started to move he couldn't stop. He rocked his hip and seeing Levi flush expression was enough to spur him on at the moment.

 

“Keep thrusting, just like that....there's no need to rush...”

 

Eren nodded his head to say he understood, but it still didn't stop him from feeling the way he did. Was this really going to prevent that from falling off? Eren doesn't dislike it, in fact he liked it a lot it gave him some sort of feeling he never experienced before. Like there was a fire of liquid pooling in his belly rushing low making some fierce tension in his lower body.

 

It was getting unbearable by the second as he shallowly hump on top of the human, and Levi was taking it into stride when he lowered his head and flicked his tongue on soft flat nipple which he pulled between his teeth and with a slight bite to pinch that flat nipple had the boy on top of him yelp in pleasure. If he bit a little rougher he would catch specks of gold in Eren eyes as something came undone. It shocked Levi when he pulled back to see a pair of wolf ears emerged from his head pointing upward and quivering as it laid back when its transparency faded away into a more solid substance. With his free hand down Eren's back he could feel the soft yet heavy tail that was thick with water that weighted it down heavily on his knee and caressing his leg. The light tremor of his tail was proving to be a bit of a distraction, but not as much as having Eren claws on either side of his shoulder clinging desperately. He grimace at the sharp pain on his shoulder and gave it a careless glance to see their was a bit of red mixed in with the transparent droplet. Those were going to leave a mark and it was a done deal when Eren lean back crying out loudly his grip in his skin had either loosen or lost traction because those small scratches turned into a long angry red mark to the front of him. Annoyed that it stung and irritated him, Levi lean forward to bite roughly at the side of Eren neck deeming it was a fair trade to leave his own set of mark. This action only set Eren off more because he came undone with a boneless heap that Levi had to force his limps to pull Eren back into him and not under water for him to choke on with his mouth open and panting his name in a silent chant.

 

Levi smiled placing a kiss on the top of Eren crown head, the long chocolate strands wet and slightly wavy matching Levi own state of hair that was in disarray from their activity. It was the perfect way for his normally neat hair to be fucked up by Erens fingers that had been embedded in his locks from earlier exploration.

The two of them were exhausted, Eren by his first time of ever actually having a sexual release while Levi was due to his body condition of still in a healing state. Again just because the wounds were no more, the recovery time to be in tip top shape is proven to take a lot longer to catch up with his healed body. They stay glued together, Levi breathing through his nose with his eyes closed while as Eren panted shallowly with his mouth open, his wolf ear pressed to Levi chest hearing the fast steady beat of his heart pumping. His body still quivering from the after effect of his release, it was the first time he felt that white hot lightening had course through his body leaving him powerless and defenseless. He just felt like a sac of meat or lightly scatter bones from how limp he was. Whimpering he tucked his tail around him pressing lightly to his stomach that obviously tremble at the contact. Another softer sound escape his parted lips as his gold speck teal hues closed behind brown lashes. The only thing that tickle his senses were the smell of Levi and herbs mixing with his own and the flow of water and Levi heartbeat beating against his ears. Every now and then there would be the sound of the wind rustling some trees.

 

That alone made Eren doze off lightly into an exhausted sleep.

 

***

_Eren you smell strange._

 

Eren glanced at Moru who repeated pressed his nose into Eren's belly sniffing him like he was being reacquainted with a new stench he never smelled before. Eren hid the blush by sheer force of will as he silently glared at a slab of meat on his bed.

 

“I do not, I took a bath.”

 

_You do smell strange...did you get marked on?_

 

“No one peed on me.”

 

Was the boy response as he pushed the giant head off his belly,

 

_You smell funny though._

 

“You're probably smelling the human then, no one marked me.”

 

He replied getting irritated as Yustafa pressed his nose on his ass sniffing him.

 

_It's not a bad stench._

 

Yustafa said as he sniffed Eren ass yet again.

 

“Will you two cut it out, stop sniffing me”

 

He snapped as he moved to get away from the two wolves that was encasing him in with their body in some sort of circle.

 

_Silence, if you get a new stench we need to know in order to track you. You sniff us all the time. I don't see a problem with getting to know each other._

 

“Don't tell me to be quiet, I've hardly ever sniff you guys.”

 

The two wolves looked up to him, their tongue lolling out of their mouth.

 

_Do you want to sniff my butt?_

 

Moru asked as he turned his back side to Eren with a wolfish grin on his mouth, Eren glared at him.

 

“I don't want to smell your butt, stupid.”

 

Yustafa had charged underneath Eren clothes to smell directly at his ass that Eren yelp and scamper away.

 

“Cut it out, Yustafa! I don't smell all that different! What is with you guys?”

 

Eren demanded as he used his hands to cover his ass.

 

_Maybe he's going into heat, brother._

 

_Maybe...He's at the age to go into heat...._

 

“Eh? What are you talking?”

 

He demanded, Levi stirred lightly rousing from his sleep with the constant bickering he hears in the background. He wasn't sure how he had fallen asleep or had gotten back to the cave, but it was clear he wasn't all to happy to waking up to a brat shouting. He turned his stormy hues to the scene that was on his left.

 

_Heat, you know mating season. You're a bit late to be starting now._

 

_Yeah your scent is so much thicker then before._

 

Levi narrowed his eyes on the conversation he woken up too, he looked at the boy flushing face.

 

“I....I'm not....I don't go into....into heat...I don't want to mate, there's no one-”

 

_I wonder if brother is going to have pups soon..._

 

_Ohh, that would make me an uncle,_

 

Moru replied as he looked at his older brother.

 

“I'm not having any puppies, there's no one to mate with and and-”

 

_It's possible for your body to have pups, Eren. The only problem is..._

 

_There's no wolf to mate with you...poor Eren._

 

“Shut up, you two beside mother are the only wolves in this forest and I don't plan on leaving to go in search for another. No way. Over my dead body. Ugh. Drop it, just drop it.”

 

He growled as he glanced over to the human male who was shockingly enough awake and staring at him, he stumble back bumping into Moru.

 

_Ow, watch it, what if you step on my tail huh._

 

“Shut up, that tail needs straightening anyway.”

 

The boy huffed as he left the cave for some much needed air, the way the human had looked at him stir that feeling from before and it made him a bit weak in the legs to see his eyes trained on him. He never felt like a prey before, but when that human stare at him unblinkingly it made him felt like a harmless rabbit then a wolf predator.

 

Moru growled lightly and snapped at Eren heels which the boy ignored in favor to going outside, Yustafa turned to look at the human staring after his human brother.

 

_Looks who decided to wake up..._

 

Moru shifted his head to look at the piece of filth on their human bed,

 

_Oh lookie, and here I thought he was dead._

 

_A pity we can't eat him...._

 

_He'll probably taste bad being all chewy and tough like..._

 

Levi glared at them both,

 

“Try it, you'll be a bunch of toothless wolves.”

 

_Oh, a feisty human._

 

_It's been a while since we ate one of those._

 

_He looks like he can put up a fight, it makes my blood boil._

 

Moru finished after his brother as they stalked over to the bed circling the human, they were baring their teeth until they heard Eren from outside.

 

“Cut it out you two, that slab of dead weight is in my care. Mother wants to speak to him.”

 

Upon hearing that they growled lowly,

 

_Lucky human..._

 

_He's been saved.._

 

Levi icy stare leveled on the larger one first before he glanced at the other with the same chill he muster so easily. They both bared their teeth at him before moving away from him, even if they did bit him, Eren would more then likely beat their asses for disobeying him.

 

Night came and Levi found himself sleeping again, the pain that his curse made discomfort him that he broke out in a cold sweat despite the fur that Eren must have placed on top of him to keep him warm. He groan and even grunted a little as he finally awaken from his slumber. The cave itself was dark, but the moon shown brightly to illuminate the darkness within. Levi turned his head to find that Eren was curled up beside him, his white fur from before draped over him, he was sleeping so soundlessly that Levi smiled a little brushing some of the fallen strands from his face without waking him. The kid was even beautiful when he was sleeping. Levi pushed aside the fur blanket as he sat up right with little to no difficulty. Standing however was a little hard as he sway on his feet cradling his arm, but once he gain his proper balance he slowly made his way outside of the cave where Eren had gone through that wasn't the entrance of the cave.

 

Standing outside he looked up to the crescent moon slowly he gazes down to the magnificent view from below.

 

“ _You know....you could always jump boy...”_

 

Moro told him as she watched the human from on top of the cave cliff, she had heard him grunting and moving in his sleep. She was well aware when the human had fully awaken that she waited for him to venture out.

 

“ _And it all.”_

 

Levi then turned, tilting his head back to see the large wolf from that day at the creak.

 

“ _As soon as your strength return the mark will spread and destroy you.”_

 

“It makes me feel that I have been asleep for weeks...I had a dream that Eren had been by my side nursing me.”

 

He mused as he turned his head back to the forest beneath him.

 

“ _I was hoping you would cry out in your sleep. Then I would have bitten your head to silence you.”_

 

“It's a beautiful forest. Is Akoto and the boars on the move yet?”

  
He asked as he returned his gaze at the she wolf.

 

“ _Yes, the boars are marching. The trees cries out as they die. But you can not hear them. I lie here, I listen to the pain of this forest, I feel the ache of the bullet in my chest. And I dream of the day I would finally crunch that damn man head in my jaws.”_

 

“Does Eren hear it too? Moro why can't the humans and the forest live together. Why can't we stop this useless fighting now.”

 

“ _Yes, he hears it too for he is I. The humans are gathering for the final battle the flames of their guns will burn us all.”_

 

“And what will happen to Eren? What is your plan to let him die with you?”

 

“ _Typical. Selfish. You think like a human. Eren is my son. He is of the wolf tribe. When the forest die so does he.”_

 

“You must set him free he is not a wolf he is human.”

 

“ _Silence boy! How dare you talk to a god like that. I caught his foster parents killing his parents stealing their baby and took him as their own shortly after I caught them defiling my forest and so they threw their stolen baby at my feet injuring him. Instead of killing him, I kept him and raised him as my own. My poor ugly, yet beautiful child is neither human nor wolf. How could you help him?”_

 

Levi thought back at the scar on Eren side that was a deeper shade darker than his tan skin, it was ugly and wicked long. It must be the injury Moro was talking, but how did she kept a injured baby from dying and what was with those wolf ear and tail. She was right he was neither human nor wolf...

 

“I don't know.”

 

He replied, he didn't know how to help him.

 

“But, I would like to think we would find a way to live.”

 

The wolf god laughed at him openingly finding a dark humor to his answer. Typical human. He has grown a weak spot for her child, she could tell that from their mingling stench. Her jaws were wide and Levi could see all of her sharp teeth glaring down at him.

 

“How? Will you join forces with Eren and fight the humans?”

 

“If that is my only choice to be with him then yes, but I don't think that is the answer. So No. It would only bring more hatred and he and I will not be able to live in peace if the war continues to rage between us.”

 

She huffed lightly her fangs still bared,

 

“ _There is nothing you can do boy. Soon the demon mark will spread and kill you. Now leave this place at sunrise. Return and I shall kill you.”_

 

Levi locked eyes with her in a silent battle, Moro can see this human would not back down so easily...but she could not hand over a child to a man or beast who could not protect him wholeheartedly.

 

Levi turned to her and walked back inside without another word and she returned her gaze back to the forest. Once inside he sat down on the pallet of straws that were covered with fur he pulled his legs in to sit cross legged as he mulled over the conversation he had with Moro and about Eren and the war that was taking place sooner then he would like. He felt better at less he could move.

 

“You feeling alright?”

 

The voice of Eren jolted him out of his thought that he turned to him with a small smile on his lip.

 

“I'm fine thanks to you and the forest spirit.”

 

“Are you cold?”

 

He asked, Levi stared at him and for a second he would have replied no, but instead he just nodded his head. Eren got up then and moved over closer to him, Eren had to push Levi to lie back down before he grabbed the furry blanket and draped it over both of them as Eren snuggled up to his side using his body heat to warm him that was normally high.

 

“Better?”

 

He asked, Levi nodded silently.

 

“Good....now sleep...”

 

He whisper and the boy fallen asleep without a second thought, Levi stood awake for a moment while longer looking at his face. Memorizing it to his memory....he didn't notice that the two wolves moved as well to be pressed against Eren side, he was too captivated by his earthly beauty to pay them no mind.

 

_Eren._

 

Shortly after darkness claimed him too he had until sunrise to leave not until his strength return. It was a good thing he was at less getting stronger. Eren was the last thought that came to his mind as he slept soundlessly. Peacefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
